Legacy of the First War
by rockstar-101
Summary: Starts during PoA with many flashbacks to Marauder era. Slightly Au. Sirius's escape brings back lots of memories of old feelings for the friends he left behind and brings old friends back together. Better then the summary sounds
1. Better Than Me

**A/n: Yes, I know I shouldn't be writing another story but this one has been bugging me forever. It's actually suppose to the sequel to a story that I started but I'm having trouble writing that one so I'd thought I would just jump into this one and explain everything with flashbacks. Also, I want to know if any of my readers from Blossoming would want to help me write it, co write it; I'm having a little writer's block with it, so I thought someone fresh could help me with it. Just let me know. This will be the only songfic  
**

**Please review when you're done!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, including the lyrics. **

**Chapter 1: Better Than Me**

Rain splashed against the windows, lightening flashed lighting up the darkened street. A women in her mid-thirties sat on her couch, bundled in sweats, eating a rice bowl and watching the tele. In the other room, her suitcase lay unpacked. Thunder rumbled in the distance and along with it another flash of lightening.

The rain soaked his hair and made his scraps of clothing stick to him. He laid on the ground, trying to catch his breath but knowing he had to get away fast; his life deepened on it. Weak from the twelve years of pain but determined the man disappeared and in his place was a dog, almost as big as a bear.

_**I think you can do much better than me**_

_**After all the lies I made you believe**_

_**Guilt kicks in and I start to see…**_

She hated to unpack, but it was all part of the traveling experience. Her house a mess, too. Her last trip kept her away longer then usual; two yeas to be exact. Even though her house lacked the feel of life from being ignored for two years, it still was filled with memories, the memories she tried to runaway from with each of her travels. By dinner she was unpacked and resettled in. With a tap of her wand she heated up her TV dinner. She tucked her feet under and clicked on the tele. Breaking news flashed on the screen, catching her attention while she slowly ate.

"This just in." The reporter said, "An escaped convict has just escaped a high security prison."

The women snorted, _'Muggles.' She thought, 'They don't know what high security is.'_

"His whereabouts are unknown." The reporter continued, "He is armed and dangerous. Please be on the look out for this man…Sirius Black."

The women dropped her dinner as his picture flashed on the screen.

"He is convicted of killing…" She blocked out the back-story; she knew the back-story. She stared at the picture on the screen before quickly turning it off. An owl flew in her open window, dropping the Evening Prophet before flying out again. He was staring up at her from the front page. The picture wasn't a current one but the day he was arrested and convicted. She stared at the picture memorized, overcome with the emotions from that day.

_**The edge of the bed**_

_**Where your nightgown used to be**_

_**I told myself I wouldn't miss you**_

_**But I remembered**_

_She was standing in her living room waiting for him, he was late, which she had gotten use to; after knowing him for over twenty years, she knew he was never on time. The fireplace swirled in green flames and she wasn't expecting the man who stepped out of the fireplace. He was just a few inches taller with prematurely graying hair._

"_Elizabeth." His voice cracked when he said her name, his eyes were red and puffy._

"_Remus, what's wrong?" She asked trying to guide him to the couch but he wouldn't budge._

"_They're dead."_

_Those two words made her heart stop, "No, he wouldn't. He isn't…"_

"_They're dead and Sirius has just been arrested." Remus said with silent tears falling down his cheeks, "He betrayed them and killed them all, expect for Harry. He's still alive." She looked at him with disbelief, "Dumbledore wont say how or where Harry has gone. He killed Pete too and twelve other muggles."_

"_Remus, you can't believe it." She begged._

"_They're dead and he's the only one who had the power to save them or kill them." Remus said, his voice rising. Tears finally broke through Elizabeth's barrier and she broke down in Remus's arms, "I'm going to the hearing." She nodded and let him appartate out with her._

_They sat in the back, in the shadows like ghosts. He was led in and chained to the chair in the middle of the room._

"_Sirius Black." Crouch's voice bellowed in the room, "You are sentenced to life in Azkaban." Elizabeth gripped Remus's hand._

"_It was the rat. I didn't kill them." Sirius cried out as the was being removed from the chair, "He was my best friend." The door slammed shut, silencing his cries. Elizabeth shut her eyes tight, letting silent tears fall down her face._

_The next day she packed her bags and ran away to America, leaving behind her home; it was the first of her roaming travels. She felt she had nothing left here, all she had was Remus but their friendship didn't feel the same with their two best friends dead and one in prison, her only love in prison. A little bit of her wanted to go and see him and talk to him but she couldn't bring herself to see him behind bars or even try to forgive him for what he did to all of them. Bloodline won out in the end, no matter how hard they tried to fight it…_

_**What it feels like beside you**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face**_

_**And the way your innocence tastes**_

_**And I think you should know this**_

_**You deserve much better than me…**_

Elizabeth felt the world was closing in on her. She didn't leave her house, in the days following the announcement of his escape and even owled the ministry asking if it was some sort of sick joke…which it isn't. The creaking of a floor bored made her jump. Even in her home she felt like she had to continually look over her shoulder; her doors were locked up, her windows magically sealed and an intruder charm casted over her home.

An owl tapped on her bedroom window, Elizabeth grumbled and crawled out of bed. It dropped the letter at her feet and promptly flew away. The writing on the outside was so familiar but she couldn't place it. She slid her finger under the fold breaking the seal.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I'm not sure if this will even find you since I don't know where you are and probably by the time you **do** get this I will be at Hogwarts, I'm teaching there this year. _

_I'm sure you've heard; I don't have to say it. They say he's after Harry. I think you should be here, too; if it comes down to it I will need you. Please come._

_-R. J. Lupin_

She smiled as she read the letter from a lost friend.

"Teaching." She mumbled to herself. The letter had taken a long time to get to her, school had started three weeks ago; '_This was probably the last place he thought I'd be.'_

She had wanted to go back for a while now but not under these circumstances. What other choice did she have.

The house was dark, he stalked stealthy through the house. He wasn't sure if she was home, it didn't feel like anyone was home. He flicked his wand and the room was filled in light. A light layer of dust covered the surfaces, no one had been here in a week or so. His eyes traveled the room until it rested on the letter on the mantle with his name scribbled on the front. He stared at it before turning it over to open it.

_I knew you'd come here and I'm just glad that I left before you got here. I'm not going to let you finish what you started all those years ago. _

_I can't believe you did it, I thought you loved them; I thought you loved me. The spy, why? That's the only question I want you to answer for me. Why? Why did you let your bloodline win? Why did you do this to all of us? _

_But I don't know why every time I see your picture, I remember all of our times together and I forget for a moment everything you did. But know that I don't forgive and God help me Sirius, I will kill you if I have to._

_-Elizabeth_

He balled up the paper and through it on the floor.

_**While looking through your old box of notes**_

_**I found those pictures I took**_

_**That you were looking for**_

_**If there's one memory I don't want to lose**_

_**That time at the mall**_

_**You and me in the dressing room**_

_**I told myself I won't miss you**_

_**But I remembered…**_

Hogwarts has been staring at her for a week; she wasn't sure if she could walk through those doors and see Remus or Harry again. She felt like she had betrayed both of them, just as much as Sirius had betrayed them.

She finally built up enough courage to walk through the doors. She stood in the entrance hall looking at the scene around her; nothing had changed. That was one of the reasons she loved Hogwarts so much, nothing ever changed; she could always count on everything being the same. By the emptiness of the halls, she assumed classes were in session; she hoped that Remus wouldn't be too prude about her interrupting. That thought made her smile, a Marauder upset that class was interrupted; it was unheard of.

Elizabeth slowly pushed open the door, trying her best to enter without being noticed; she hoped to just slip in. A loud creek echoed through the classroom and heads turned in the direction of the of the door.

"Damn, after all these years they still haven't fixed that." She said, as she finished closing the door and turning to find all attention on her. 'Sorry' She mouthed to her old friend at the front of the classroom.

"Come in, Miss Dolohov." He said.

"Remus, please. You know I hate that name." Elizabeth said as she walked in between the desks, "Sorry to interrupt."

"I'm almost finished, why don't you wait in my office." Remus told her. Elizabeth glanced around the room once more, her eyes catching on a boy in the second row; she felt her heart skip a beat and her eyes widen.

"I know." Remus whispered in her ear as he led her towards the stairs to his office.

So many memories, rushed back to her as she slowly made her way up the stairs. She suddenly forgot all the pain and remembered everything she had forgotten long ago.

_**And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older**_

_**Cause we never really had our closure**_

_**This can't be the end**_

**A/n: Please Review and if anyone reading Blossoming Romance, Blossoming War wants to help me write it, just let me know; I want to write it again. I was thinking for the next chapter of this story that I would write a flashback to the good old days!**


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**A/n: Well, here's the second chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it and don't forget to review. Plus, thanks to my first reviewer, Nicoley117.**

**Chapter Two: The Beginning **

Four people in long black traveling cloaks walked down the deserted street lined with old English manors; they walked towards a house that materialized as they got closer. The person in the front knocked the silver snakehead knocker. The door swung open and in the doorway was a small, ugly creature wearing nothing but a rag around his waist.

"The Dolohovs, here for the party." He grumbled as he stepped aside to let them in, "Kretcher will show you in." He told them as they hung up their black cloaks. The four guests were all dressed in their nicest clothes. The woman was in her early thirties but looked much older, her hair was up in a French twist and her eyes were a chocolate brown that matched her hair. She wore white stain elbow length gloves and a blood red velvet gown. The man with her, her husband, was a head taller then her with dark brown eyes with hair just as brown it was mistaken for black. He wore black dress robes, made of only the finest material. The teenage boy looked almost exactly like his father, just younger; he wore dress robes that matched his father's. But the young girl with them didn't seem to match her parents' appearance as her brother. Her hair was a soft brown, a shade between her mother's and fathers; it flowed down her back in soft curls for the special occasion. Her features weren't sharp like the rest of her family. Her eyes were a dark, vibrant blue; a color that hadn't been in their family for generations, the last one was disowned when she had an affair with a muggle man.

They followed the creature down the hall into a lavish living room that was magically expanded to accommodate all of the guests. The purist of Magical families was gathered in the room filled with food, beverages and seating with soft music playing the background. Once immersed in the crowd, the young girl separated herself from her family; eager to get away from them. She escaped the crowd in the living room all together. She wandered across the lawn into the flower gardens, the hem of her dress dirtying.

"Enjoying my father's birthday?" A voice said from behind her, making her jump.

"Oh yes, very much." She laughed as she hugged him.

"So how's life been treating you?" He said as they walked a little farther into the garden, "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Yeah I know and it's been terrible. But…"She trailed off leaving him in anticipation.

"But?" She gave him a sneaky smile, "Elizabeth!" He grabbed her, pinning her arms at her side, "Out with it!"

"Okay, Okay." He released her a little, "I got my letter today."

"Really?" He said, his excitement dying away, "I haven't gotten mine yet." His face fell.

"Don't worry, you'll get it."

"But we have the same birthday, which was two weeks ago, and you already got yours." Sirius whined, "Just, what if…"

"Sirius Black you're not a squib and you know it." She said cutting him off. He shrugged and Elizabeth knew that was the end of the conversation, "My parents lectured me all day about the sorting and how proud they were when Antonin was sorted into Slytherin." Sirius was watching the figures passing the windows as she talked and played the petals of a flower.

"We better get back, we don't want them to find us missing." Sirius said.

"I'll race ya." She said before hurrying off, leaving him to catch up. Before Sirius could catch up with her and before they could make it back to the house, Elizabeth ran into someone.

"Oomph." Elizabeth would have fallen to the ground if Sirius didn't catch her, "Bellatrix." Elizabeth said under breath with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, well, what are you two doing out here?" Bellatrix drawled with her sister Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy and Elizabeth's brother, Antonin, "Your brother tells us that you finally got your letter while my dear cousin hasn't gotten his yet." She was almost laughing as she said it. Sirius took a step forward but Elizabeth placed a hand on his chest. Bellatrix and Narcissa laughed while Lucius and Antonin seemed unamused.

"So what's fresh air smell like?" Sirius spat, shutting up Narcissa and Bellatrix, "I didn't think you ever took your noses out of your father's ass." Narcissa and Bellatrix both pulled out their wands.

"Bella, Narcissa." Someone yelled from the balcony above. Andromeda came hurrying down from the balcony above, "What are you guys doing? You're going to get us all in trouble." She hissed. The two girls put away their wands and hurried back inside with the boys.

"Thanks Andy." Sirius said. She scowled at him but quickly changed to a smile.

"We better get back inside." She said, making her way towards the stairs to the balcony.

Sirius held out his arm for Elizabeth, she giggled but gladly accepted.

The guests were slowly trickling out, Sirius and Elizabeth kept to the sides of crowd as the people slowly left. He kissed her cheek and pulled her in a tight hug.

"Don't worry." She said before disappearing into the crowd.

An owl flew through her window, which took her off guard; she usually never got personal mail. The owl dropped the letter on the bed next to her; she sat up and broke the seal.

_I got it._

_-S.B._

Elizabeth smiled as she fell back onto her bed with the letter clutched in her hand.

-----

Elizabeth and Sirius were dressed in their new school robes, immersed in a sea of first years in the magnificent Great Hall. No one tried to look calm and not scared, the unknown sat on the stool in front of them in the form of a hat. Slowly their numbers dwindled as in alphabetical order they each made their way up to the hat; Sirius was one of the first.

"Black, Sirius." He took a deep breath and pushed his way through the crowd. All the eyes were on him as he sat on the stool with tattered black hat perched atop his head. The hall was quiet until,

"Gryffindor." Was shouted from the brim of the hat. A loud gasped filled the room, eyes bugged from heads and whispered conversation hissed through the room. Sirius slowly slid off the stool, he looked towards McGonagall for conformation and she shooed him towards his table.

Elizabeth forgot to breath, gasping for breath when she realized it. This was supposed to be their time to be together. She watched him slowly walk towards the Gryffindor table; she watched as the other Gryffindors welcomed him indifferently. He sat down at the end, he looked uncomfortable but he probably fit in better there then in Slytherin but he knew how to deal with Slytherins.

"Dolohov, Elizabeth." She ripped her head away from Sirius towards the front of the hall; she had forgotten about her sorting. She cautiously made her way towards the stool, more scared now then ever. She sat on the stool with her shoulders back and her head high, she glanced at her brother at the Slytherin table then at Sirius at the Gryffindor table before the hat was placed on her head; anything was possible. She listened to the mumbles and rambles of the hat while it went back and forth between Slytherin and Gryffindor. She wanted to close her eyes and plug her ears as the hat neared its decision; she just closed her eyes, waiting for the decision.

"Gryffindor." She felt her heart stop and her head perk up. The hat was removed, Elizabeth slowly walked away from the stool in the direction of the Gryffindor table. She could feel all the eyes in the hall on her and she concentrated on her hands, not looking around and too afraid to look at the Slytherin table. Elizabeth didn't realize she had made it to the table until she felt a pair of arms engulf her in a strong hug.

"We did it." Sirius whispered in her ear. Elizabeth pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, slowly shaking her head.

"How can you be so happy?" She asked quietly, "Wait until they find out." She said grimly.

"It doesn't matter." Sirius said pulling her down onto the bench to watch the rest of the sorting.

It was that night they got their first of many howlers that they would receive over their seven years at Hogwarts but Elizabeth knew Sirius was right and she watched her howler burst into flames after her mother's voice disappeared, collapsing onto the large red couch with Sirius.

Classes started the next day and the tension between Slytherin and Gryffindor was already evident. After their first lecture of Transfiguration, Sirius and Elizabeth squeezed their way through the hall towards the charm classroom. As they approached the classroom, two older Slytherins were pushing around a slightly plumped boy with blonde hair. Sirius slightly recognized the boy and pushed his way through the crowd with his wand in hand.

"Hey." He called as he stepped out of the crowd.

"Sirius, no." Elizabeth hissed but he ignored her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sirius and a boy with messy jet-black hair said at the same time as they both approached the three boys. They both looked at each other for a second then turned back to the scene they had started.

"Leave him alone." The boy with messy hair said.

"What are you going to do about?" The older Slytherin said with a laugh. Sirius smirked and in a flash the boy was dangling in the hair, above them.

"Why you little…" The Slytherin's friend aiming his wand at Sirius.

"Expelliarmus." The messy haired boy said and the other boy's wand flew through the air landing at his feet. Both Slytherins looked shocked and the two young first years shared matching grins, "I guess you'll be leaving then." He said sending his wand down the corridor and with of a flick of Sirius's wand the boy in the hair landed on the stone floor and skidded down the corridor after the wand with his friend hurrying after him. Both Sirius and the new boy went to the pudgy boy they saved and helped him up and gather his stuff.

"That was an awesome curse, by the way." The messy haired boy said, "James Potter."

"Thanks. Sirius Black." He took his outstretched hand.

"Show me it some time." James said, "What about you mate, what's your name?" He asked the pudgy blonde boy.

"Peter Pettigrew." He said his voice was soft and slightly timid, "Thanks, by the way."

"Don't mention it." James said.

"We're all room mates, huh?" Sirius asked.

"I do believe we are." James said, in a light voice. Sirius laughed and so did Peter, "Going to charms?" The other two nodded, "Where did you learn that charm anyways?" James asked Sirius as they walked inside the classroom with Elizabeth hurrying after them once the bell tolled.

James, Sirius and Elizabeth were wondering the castle, after staying up all night. The sun was just peeking in the horizon, the full moon had disappeared and the sky was glowing in orange and pink. They were just passing the doors the grounds when one clicked open; they three darted into a dark corner. A thin figure stumbled over the threshold, his head hung and a loud groan escaping his lips. He walked with a limp and one arm clutching his ribs. Elizabeth slowly stepped out from behind the suit of armor, intrigued by the seemingly frail boy. Sirius reached out to grab her but she jerked her arm away. The boy they were watching fell to his knees and Elizabeth darted towards him as he tried to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked trying to help him up. He looked up at her, fear screaming all over his facial features. He had a long cut on his arm and one just above his right eye.

"W-what are you doing up?" He said fearfully, "No one is suppose to be up." He knees gave out again; Elizabeth tried to keep him standing.

"Help me." She cried out to the boys still hiding in the corner. James and Sirius quickly placed one of each of the boy's arm around their necks, "We have to take him to the hospital wing." James and Sirius nodded and followed her up to the hospital wing. He passed out the moment James and Sirius laid him on the bed.

After lunch, Elizabeth dragged James, Sirius and Peter up to the hospital wing to check on the boy they had brought up earlier that morning. Pillows propped up his back and his nose buried in a book.

"Hey." Elizabeth said quietly after sticking her head around the corner; the boy looked surprise to see her and the three other guys she brought with her.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked, not closing his book but looking up long enough to ask her the question.

"We wanted to come see how you were doing."

"Yeah, you were in a right state this morning." Sirius asked. Elizabeth noticed the boy had started chewing on his lip.

"I'm Elizabeth and this is Sirius, James and Peter." She said pointed to each of them in turn. The boy nodded and returned to his book, "And you are?" She asked slightly annoyed that she even had to ask.

"Remus." He must have finished his book because he closed it, placing it on the bedside table but still not making eye contact with any of them.

"You look much better." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, the nurse is a miracle worker." James added. Remus gave him a weak smile.

"So, how long you up here for?" Sirius asked.

"Tonight or tomorrow morning I should be able to leave." He said.

"I bet it's pretty boring up here." Sirius said looking around at the empty beds. Remus nodded.

"How about a game of exploding snap?" Peter asked, pulling out a deck of cards from his pockets.

"Yeah." Everyone but Remus chimed.

"I don't think that the nurse…" But no one listened as they gathered chairs around the bed and Peter began to deal out the cards.

-----

"I wasn't sure if you would come or if you would even get my letter." Remus said, drawing Elizabeth out of her gaze. He sat down behind her desk while she gave him a small smile.

"I wasn't sure if I would come." Elizabeth laughed. They felt comfortable but still unfamiliar; it wasn't like it use to be.

"When did you get back?"

"About a month ago." Elizabeth said.

"Where did you run off this time?"

"Argentina."

"I miss your post cards." He said, Elizabeth's eyes fell from his, "I still have them all." She snorted.

"You never did throw anything away." Her eyes slowly traveled around the room, resting on the door and her thoughts traveling back to boy she saw sitting in the second row, "Do you really think he'll come?"

**A/N: Please Review.**


	3. Halloween

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**A/n: Thanks again to my reviewers: asianhomiequeen101, Nicoley117 and SgtPepper592. And thanks to those who are reading this story but please review. Muchas Gracias!**

**Chapter 3: Halloween**

Remus stared at Elizabeth and didn't answer until she turned back to him; he began to nod slowly.

"I do." Elizabeth shut her eyes.

"Why now?"

"I don't know." Remus said quietly. Elizabeth bit her lip.

"How is he?" She asked quickly.

"Just as brilliant and curious as his father." Elizabeth smiled fondly. Remus cleared his throat, "I'm sure you're hungry, why don't we head down to dinner."

"Oh, I don't…"

"Come on, what are you afraid of." Remus said, getting up from his chair. Elizabeth took a deep breath then followed suit.

They quietly wandered the hall in an uncomfortable silence; there was the feeling that they both had something they wanted to say but neither knew how to say it. On the fourth floor, Elizabeth stopped in front of a tapestry of a starry sky and full moon. She reached out slowly, pulling it back. A large smile creped over her face as she stared down the dimly light passage.

"Why don't we take a short cut?" She said, looking over her shoulder at Remus who had a smile matching hers with his hands in his pockets and rocking on the balls of his feet.

"I almost forgot." He said following her in.

"What became of the map?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think Filch took it in seventh year; I don't think we ever got it back." They slipped out of the passage into the Entrance Hall, joining the crowd unnoticed. Elizabeth paused in the doorway to the Great Hall, taking in everything she had forgotten since her own graduation. Remus smiled at her dazed look as her eyes traveled the room, not looking at the people in the hall but the walls, the tables, the ghosts, the old life she had. Remus lightly reached out, his fingertips just lightly grazing her knuckles but it was enough for him to drag her out of her daze. He nodded for her to follow. She marched confidently behind him, despite the hushed conversations and stares her presence caused.

He watched her stand in the doorway as if she was reliving an old memory. She wasn't as tall as Remus nor did she look as old as he did but they seemed to know each other very well. Her hair tumbled down her back and swayed behind her as she strode towards the staff table; her blue eyes lighting up as she shook the headmaster's hand and he conjured up a chair for her to sit next to him. Snape stared at her with the same venom in his eyes whenever he looked at Remus. She gladly took her new seat next to Dumbledore, having a quick conversation before her eyes glided over the hall once again and sapphire met emerald. She looked slightly shocked when their eyes met from across the room, she hadn't realized he was watching her but he didn't blink or look away. She gave him a slight nod and a smile before turning back to the people around her. His eyes lingered on her, he saw the few glances she cast him out of the corners of her eyes.

"Harry." The girl across the table with the busy brown hair called, bringing his attention back to his friends.

"It's very nice to have you back, Miss Dolohov." Dumbledore said as Elizabeth took her seat next to him.

"Well, it's very weird being back; especially under these circumstances." She said before looking out at the crowd in the Great Hall, finally taking in their presence. Her eyes locked with a pair across the hall; her stomach did a summersault. His emerald eyes were so much like hers. He didn't look away or blink, obviously not afraid that he had been caught staring. Like father liker son. She gave him a slight nod and a smile before turning back to McGonagall but kept sneaking glances at him out of the corners of her eyes.

"Potions master now, eh?" Elizabeth said to Snape after dinner as they walked out of the empty hall; her, Remus and Snap were the last to leave, "Funny, I didn't think Death Eaters were employed here."

"Elizabeth." Remus warned.

"Something's never change, do they Dolohov?" Snape grumbled, "I keep telling Dumbledore if we don't want Black to get in, we shouldn't let in his untrust worthy friends." He smiled as he watched his words affect her.

"You shouldn't worry, Black is no friend of mine." Elizabeth spat, turning on her heel and heading towards the front doors.

Most of the students were in Hogsmeade so Elizabeth decided to pay Remus a visit while the castle was empty. The castle was decorated with floating Jack-O-Lanterns and other creepy crawlies just for Halloween. Elizabeth was about to knock on Remus's door when she realized it was slightly open and he wasn't alone.

"You know that day we fought the boggart? Why didn't you let me fight it?" She didn't have to peek into the room to know who that voice was.

"I assumed that if the boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort." Remus replied.

"I didn't think of Voldemort, I -- I remembered those Dementors." He said his name without even hesitating; Elizabeth swelled with pride.

"Well, well . . .I'm impressed. That suggests that what you fear most of all is -- fear. Very wise, Harry." She knew whom Remus was thinking of. She finally knocked on his office door, "Come in." She pushed his door open, "Elizabeth." He said getting out of the his seat to lead her, "Harry and I were just having some tea."

"I can go if you like, Professor." Harry said, placing his teacup on the desk.

"Don't be silly." Remus said; he conjured another chair to squeeze into the office and poured Elizabeth a cup of tea, "Harry this is Elizabeth Dolohov, an old friend." They sat in silence while they babied their cups of tea. Elizabeth looked over her cup of tea at Harry while she drank; memorized by his uncanny resemblance. He suddenly turned to look at her, aware that she had been watching him.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said, putting her cup down, "I didn't mean to stare." He shrugged, obviously use to the staring, "It's just that you look so much like him."

He perked up at her words, "You-You knew my father." She nodded, glancing at Remus, "You too Professor?" Remus nodded too.

"He was one of my best friends." Elizabeth said, "He was a good man." Elizabeth's eyes started to fill up with tears.

"And my mother?" Harry asked, the need to know his parents evident in his voice.

"I knew her well." Remus said, "She was very brilliant and just as kind."

"I hear them." Harry said grimly, Elizabeth and Remus both slowly looked up at him, "When the Dementors get close. I hear the screams." Elizabeth let out a long breath.

"The Dementors make us relive some of our worst memories; they feed off the misery." Remus explained, "That's why it gets cold when they arrive. I can help you Harry; there's a charm that can ward off Dementors, it's very advance magic some fully trained wizards can't even to do it."

"I don't care. I'll do it." Harry said.

"I'm sure Elizabeth wouldn't mind helping either." Elizabeth nodded.

Snape came barging in. Harry noticed the glare Elizabeth cast him but Snape didn't pay any attention. He slammed the vial he was carrying on Remus's desk.

"Here." He said.

"Thank You Severus." Remus said kindly as Snape turned to leave, this time glaring at Elizabeth and Harry on his way out. Remus brought the vial to his lips.

"Stop." Harry cried out, "Don't drink that."

"Why?" Remus chuckled, lowering the drink.

"He may have poisoned it." Harry said hesitantly.

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me. I've been feeling a bit off-color, this potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it." Elizabeth looked just as disgusted by Remus's words as Harry was.

"Thank you professor." Harry said rising to his feet.

"I will owl you when we can begin our lessons." Remus said and Harry nodded before leaving.

"I don't think I have a happy enough memory left." Elizabeth said after the door clicked shut behind Harry.

----

"Elizabeth, you need to get over here now." Remus's head in her fire said before quickly disappearing as it appeared.

She didn't understand why he sounded so urgent and why it couldn't wait; they were going to meet for drinks in an hour. She sighed, pulled on a black hoodie before flooing into Remus's office.

"Remus, what's so urgent?" She asked as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"The Fat Lady is screaming bloody murder. C'mon." He said, grabbing her by her wrist and rushing off. They cut through some their old short cuts to get to Gryffindor tower entrance, just as Dumbledore was arriving on the scene with McGonagall and Snape close behind.

"What is going on here?" Dumbledore bellowed, quieting the crowd in the corridor.

Percy stepped forward, "The Fat Lady has disappeared." Everyone began to scan the paintings.

"There." A voice in the crowd said pointing to a painting of the African plain with the Fat Lady hiding behind a Zebra.

"Ohhhhh." The Fat Lady cried dramatically, "It was him. His blazing eyes, ohhhh." She wailed.

"Sirius Black?" Dumbledore asked her. A gasp escaped the crowd. Elizabeth felt her heart began to race; she didn't think he would appear so soon, she planned on having more time to prepare herself.

"Ohhhh. Awwww." The Fat Lady continued to wail.

"Oh yes, Professorhead, he got very angry when she wouldn't let him, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black." Peeves said as he lounged above.

Dumbledore turned back to the crowd, "Everyone back to your common rooms, no one is to leave until class tomorrow. Prefects please escort your housemates. Gryffindors will be in the Great Hall tonight." Elizabeth slipped away with the crowd, hurrying out of the castle to the grounds. She searched the edge of the forest and the perimeter of the Whomping Willow but there was no sign of him. She felt relived; she wasn't sure if she was ready to face him just yet.

**A/n: I've never written a story with Harry in it, so I might keep him at minimum. I just don't feel right when I write his character. Review please, I've already started on the next chapter! Review!**


	4. Almost the End

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**A/n: Well… I finally got the new chapter up. Also I'm still looking for someone to help me write Blossoming. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 4: Almost the End**

Elizabeth collapsed to the ground near the whomping willow; her shoulders heaving as she cried and tried to breath. She slammed her fist into the wet grass like a child throwing a tantrum.

"It shouldn't be this hard." She cried, "It shouldn't." She yelled into the Halloween night. She wiped away her tears looking out over the grounds; a pair of silvery eyes caught hers. They weren't human, they glowed in the darkness but they still made her stomach drop. They eyes dug deep into hers but disappeared into the abyssal darkness of the forbidden forest. She wanted to chase after it but couldn't, instead she went back inside the castle.

"Anything?" Remus asked.

"No." She lied, she turned away quickly bumping into Snape.

"Are you sure?" He leered and she felt a ruffling in her mind; she glared at him concentrating hard on a memory instead of clearing her mind. His triumphant look faded away as he saw the memory playing in her mind.

"5th year?" Remus whispered in her ear as he hurried passed her to Dumbledore and Snape.

"There's no sign of him, he obviously had help." Snape said turning to Remus as he said help.

"Everything has been taken care of. The students can return to their tower in the morning." Dumbledore said ignoring Snape's animosity and hurrying from the hall. Elizabeth gave Snape a sweet smile as she too left.

"You can't do things like that." Remus hissed as he caught up with her.

"What?" She feigned ignorance.

"You know."

"He shouldn't have tried to invade my mind." Elizabeth said, "Since when to you care."

"He's my colleague." Remus said. Elizabeth snorted, "God dammit Elizabeth, James and Sirius aren't here try to be sensible."

"You could have said something but you never did." She wasn't talking about the confrontation in the Great Hall anymore.

"Would you guys have listened?" He asked quietly.

"We always did; your warnings and reasoning are what kept them from crossing the line." Elizabeth said exasperated.

"Except once."

"_Where have you been?" Elizabeth asked as Sirius sauntered in the common room._

"_Taking care of a few things." He said with an air of mystery. Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow._

"_Everything is a go for tonight?" James asked as he sat down next to Sirius on the couch._

"_Yes." Sirius said and Peter nodded, "It should be one hell of a night." Elizabeth stared at Sirius suspiciously._

"_I think I'm going to get some sleep before we leave." James said._

"_Hey James have you done the transfiguration homework?" Peter asked as he followed James up the boy's stairs. Elizabeth went back to work on her charms essay and Sirius stretched out on the couch._

"_Hey where you going?" Elizabeth asked a couple hours later when Sirius finally woke up from his nap on the couch, "You're going to have to leave soon."_

"_I'll be back; I have to check on a few things." Sirius said, waving a hand over his shoulder before he disappeared. Elizabeth stared at the glowing full moon behind the clouds before looking back towards the portrait hole that Sirius just walked out of. She fished out an old piece of parchment from her bag, tapped it with her wand and mumbled the words, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Her eyes raced over the map, trying to find him. She found his dot; he wasn't alone. His dot remained stationary while the other dot left to the grounds._

"_Shit." She swore. She didn't bother to clear the map before shoving it back into her bag and running out of the common room. She ran the four floors down to the Room of Requirement where Sirius's dot showed he was._

"_What did you do?" She asked, bursting into the room._

"_What are you talking about?" He asked; he was always a good liar, it helped them not get into so much trouble with the Professors._

"_I saw who you were in here with and where he went." Elizabeth yelled, "What did you tell Snape?"_

_He ran his hand over his face, rubbing the five o'clock shadow on his cheeks and chin, "Just lended a helping hand." Elizabeth glared hard at him, "He wanted to know."_

"_Sirius, you stupid fuck." Elizabeth shoved him roughly, "Do you know what could happen? Huh?" She shoved him again, "Answer me god dammit." She shoved him hard and he grabbed her wrists._

"_It's just Snape. The git deserves it." He said._

"_No, Sirius, it's not just Snape. It's Remus, too." She ripped her wrists out of his hand, "You don't know what you've done." She said grimly; she threw open the door and ran out.  
Elizabeth was panting by the time she made it up the boy's stairs and ran into the seventh year dorms._

"_Where's Sirius?" James asked as he pulled on a shirt and Elizabeth rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She was shaking her head._

"_He told." She breathed, "Snape is going into the Shack." James perked up._

"_What?"_

"_He wanted to get Snape to shut up, so he told him." Elizabeth said, "Snape already left." She took a deep breath, "James you have to do something." Elizabeth slumped to the floor. James ran from the room and Peter looked to the door to Elizabeth slumped on the floor trying to catch up with everything._

_James ran as fast as he could, coming across Sirius on the fourth floor. He didn't pause for any words; he grabbed Sirius's collar and pulling Sirius with him. Sirius didn't object and hurried after James, trying to keep in pace with him._

"_Transform and freeze the tree." James said as they ran across the damp grounds, towards the whomping willow. Soon after his words, Sirius's large black dog form over took James as they ran to the tree. James watched the dog duck and dodge the thrashing branches but the dog's whimper broke the silent night as he was thrown across the grass when a branch took a swipe at him. The dog shook off the pain and charged the tree once again, disappearing into the roots and the tree suddenly froze. James hurried forward, not bothering to wait for Sirius. The tunnel was empty and James began to worry. A wolf's howl erupted from just ahead of him; James began to run faster. He caught up with Snape just before the door to shack. He grabbed him from behind and threw him away from the door. Snape was too distracted to fight James back._

"_I knew it." He sneered from the floor as James fought to catch his breath. Another howl erupted from somewhere behind the door. James pulled Snape up by his collar and slammed him into the rock wall; anger blazing in his eyes but he wasn't mad at Snape._

"_Get out." James growled, throwing Snape away from him, "GET OUT!" Snape scurried to his feet and hurried back down the tunnel. James sighed and ran his hand through his hair. A large black dog appeared out of the shadows and transformed back into Sirius as he walked towards James, "Are you all right?"_

"_I'll be fine." Sirius said, clutching his shoulder. Another howl erupted and the door rattled, "We better get in there."_

"_We're not leaving the shack tonight." James commanded before he transformed into a large stag. Sirius opened the door for him before following suit._

_Elizabeth was passed out on Sirius's bed the next morning when the boys returned with a weak Remus. She immediately woke up when she heard the door click shut. Remus had scratches on his body and face; she hadn't seen him this bad in years._

"_What happened?" She asked as she pulled out a first aid kit from under Remus's bed before healing some of the cuts with her wand._

"_He got antsy, we couldn't leave the shack last night." James said, looking down at the weak Remus as Elizabeth healed him._

"_Did you…" She trailed off, looking up at him._

"_Yeah." James said before glancing over at Sirius who was sitting on his bed, pulling his shirt off, "I'm going to go to Dumbledore." Sirius froze but didn't say anything._

_It wasn't long after James left that an owl dropped a letter on Sirius's face as he slept. Elizabeth looked over at him curiously but he wouldn't meet her eye; he got dressed and left. Dumbledore wasn't alone in his office when Sirius arrived, both James and Snape sat across from Dumbledore. Sirius nodded silently as he took his seat; it wasn't the first time Sirius sat in Dumbledore's office after getting caught for a prank but it was the first time that Dumbledore ever looked furious._

"_Mr. Black." Sirius cringed at Dumbledore's harsh voice before he looked up at him, "Tell me what you thinking." Sirius swallowed hard and shrugged._

"_I-I-I wasn't thinking." Sirius finally managed._

"_That is obvious." Dumbledore said._

"_I was tired of him snooping and following us and running his mouth." Sirius said desperately, "I just wanted to shut him up." _

"_You are very lucky Mr. Black." Dumbledore said, "You are very lucky to have to friends who are quick on their feet, if not there could have been dire results due to your lack of intellects._

_You have lost your privileges to Hogsmeade for the rest of the year and I'm taking a hundred points away from Gryffindor, as well." Sirius hung his head and nodded, "I have also been assured by Mr. Snape here that he will not say anything about Mr. Lupin's condition." Snape's lips pursed into a thin line as he was reminded of that, "I have already awarded Mr. Potter his one hundred and fifty points for his brave actions." The three boys nodded, "You may all go to bed now."_

_The mumbled, " 'Night professor."_

"_I'm sorry." Sirius finally managed to say once they were outside the Gryffindor entrance but he got no response from James, "Prongs, c'mon you can't just ignore me. Okay so I messed up but I'm sorry." James still didn't answer him. Sirius grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the stairs, "James, please listen to me. I'm sorry."_

"_Is that suppose to fix it all?" James yelled, "You know what could have happened? Do you? What if I didn't get there in time? They would be pulling Snape's dead body out of the shack and hauling Remus to Azkaban for murder!"_

"_But that didn't happen." Sirius managed to say before James's fist connected with his nose._

"_James!" Elizabeth cried, running down the rest of the stairs._

"_Bloody hell." Sirius mumbled, as his nose bled profusely._

"_I'm tired of you not thinking; I know you live life the day but you're not a kid anymore and what you do doesn't affect just you." James yelled then blew passed Elizabeth to his room._

_Elizabeth fixed Sirius's nose, looking into his eyes with disappointment, "You have to face Remus tomorrow. He doesn't ever have to forgive you." She kissed his cheeks and retired to her room for some well-deserved sleep._

_Remus was furious with Sirius after James told him what happened; even in his weak state Remus lunged at Sirius. Elizabeth sat back the next week, watching her friends grow apart after one misguided mistake. James and Remus remained together, excluding Sirius from everything they did while Peter floated between Sirius and the other two. Sirius became an outcast and didn't try to reach out to his friends. _

"_Hey." Elizabeth said, taking a seat next to Sirius in the back in the library, his refuge place. _

"_Hi." He said dryly. Elizabeth gave him a half hearted smile but he had returned to his book._

"_This is ridiculous." Elizabeth cried, grabbing his hand and pulling him up and out of the library to the Gryffindor tower. She tossed him in front of James and Remus._

"_What are you doing?" Sirius asked Elizabeth._

"_I'm not doing this any longer." Elizabeth told them, "You have to forgive him."_

"_He almost…" Remus started but Elizabeth cut him off._

"_That's right he almost but he didn't." Elizabeth said, "Snape is very smart, as much as you three would hate to admit it, he would have figured it out, he already almost did. So stop holding that against him." She was getting louder, "Y'all are still the same, you guys are best friends; you guys need each other." Elizabeth elbowed Sirius. 'What' He mouthed to her. Elizabeth gave him an annoyed look. Sirius took a deep breath._

"_I'm, I'm…I'm sorry." Sirius said. Nobody said anything, they just stared at each other._

"_I'm pretty hungry, anyone want to go to the kitchens with me?" James finally asked._

"_I'm pretty famished." Sirius said patting his stomach._

"That was almost the end of us." Elizabeth said, as they stood outside Remus's office.

"You still don't think he's capable of murder?" Remus added, "Night." He said after a few seconds of silence.

**A/n: Please Review thanks.**


	5. A Heart of Gold

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**A/n: This chapter gives the beginning incite into Elizabeth's and Sirius's past. That's all I have to say, now read, enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 5: A Heart of Gold  
**

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at the glowing full moon out the window in her new cottage. She couldn't take living in the middle of town with all the Dementors, so she bought a small cottage at the edge of town. Her eyes were glued to the full moon and her body filled with guilt; she knew he was out there suffering without his friends and had been for the last twelve years. She abandoned the window, snuggling into a large chair, staring at the empty fireplace in a memorized daze. She shook herself out of her daze; she took a deep breath before pushing herself up. She stood rooted next to the fireplace as she stared at her old school trunk across the room; for some reason that she couldn't explain, two days ago Elizabeth returned to her home long enough to get her school trunk. She hadn't opened it in twelve years. Twelve years ago she collected all her schools things and all her pictures of her friends, threw them in the trunk and locked it. She had stuck it in her basement, never planning on opening it ever again; the memories it held inside were too painful.

Elizabeth knelt down next to it, running her hands over the dusty leather. She tapped the lock with her wand, listening to the click as it unlocked. A cloud of dust engulfed her as she opened the lid. She coughed, swatting away the dust, staring down at the contents that haphazardly filled the trunk. She tucked her knees under her and began to dig through her trunk. She pulled out her seventh year robes, wondering if she could still fit in them. Elizabeth pushed herself up, slipping into the robes. She was excited that she could still fit in them, they were a little snug but she still fit in them nonetheless. She stuck her hands in the pockets, pulling out a white gold necklace. She held it in her hands, staring at it awestruck. She had forgotten how beautiful it was. She slammed the lid shut and sat on it, staring at the necklace in her hand. She held it out in front of her face, watching the light bounce off the gold and diamonds. The pendent was a white gold heart with the initials SB and ED in small diamonds on it.

"_You filthy blood traitor." His mother yelled at him as she shot another spell at him. Sirius went flying into the glass cabinet behind him, falling to the glass covered ground but he got to his feet, showing no pain. His mother threw another spell and Sirius fell to the floor withering in pain. His mother laughed manically before the pain disappeared and so did she._

_Sirius kneeled on the floor, catching his breath before getting back on his feet and out the room to his own. He threw clothes, shoes and other miscellaneous items into his trunk on top of his sixth year schoolbooks. He pulled on a dark blue hoodie, pulling the hood over his head and tucking his wand into his back pocket and his shrunken trunk in his other pocket. Once he made it outside his house, he signaled for the Knight Bus and gave the Potter's address. _

_Sirius knocked gently, praying that James would answer the door._

"_I need a place to stay." Sirius mumbled when James opened the front door. James nodded and stepped aside for him to enter. They stood in an uncomfortable silence, Sirius was glad that James didn't press for questions but Sirius didn't know what to do. He felt so lost, even with his best friend next to him._

"_Can I borrow your broom? I need to go talk to Elizabeth." Sirius asked as he followed James upstairs._

"_Yeah, sure. Give me a second." James sprinted up the stairs two at a time, returning with the best broom money can buy._

"_Thanks." Sirius mumbled as an after thought after Sirius started back down the stairs._

_Elizabeth was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with her hands stuffed in her pockets and her feet resting on the floor. One more day down, how many left 'till school started? She had lost count. She sighed as she felt the warm summer breeze blow through her room. She sat up quickly, remembering that she never opened her window, and nearly had a heart attack._

"_Sirius, what are you doing here?" She asked him as he crossed her room._

"_I've fucked up." Sirius said plopping onto the bed next to her, "I can't believe I did it. What am I going to do?" He put his face in his hands._

"_What did you do?" Elizabeth asked, her fear evident. He was shaking his head and mumbling something she couldn't make out. Elizabeth grabbed him by his shoulders, making him look at her, "What. Did. You. Do?"_

"_I left." He said simply. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. "I couldn't stand it anymore."_

"_That's it." Elizabeth said almost laughing._

"_That's it?" Sirius said, sounding almost offended, "Elizabeth, I can't go back if I wanted to. Where am I going to live? How can I support myself?" It wasn't until then did Elizabeth realize what the true results of Sirius's actions were._

"_You, you…" She looked him in his scared eyes; he was never scared, "You'll be fine. You have me and James and Remus and even Peter. There's nothing to worry about." _

_Elizabeth prayed she was right. _

"_Come with me." He said suddenly perking up._

"_I can't"_

"_Yes, you can come to James's with me."_

"_I can't; it'll just make it worse, they wont just let me go." As much as she knew her parents wanted to get rid of her just as much as she wanted to get rid of them, they wouldn't let her leave; they prided themselves on their pure and wealthy upbringing and letting her go would be just as bad as if she had a child out of wedlock. _

_Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Sirius holding him tight, "I love you Sirius." She whispered, "I love you."_

_He kissed the side of her head, before kissing her cheek and whispering, "I love you, too." He said then nipped at her lips lightly before pressing his lips to hers. It wasn't the first time they had kissed but they never kissed each other like this before; there was so much passion behind it. They scooted closer together, pressing themselves as close as possible. Elizabeth pulled away, gasping for air; Sirius didn't skip a beat, he kissed her neck while she took deep breaths until he need to taste her again. His lips came crashing onto hers with need and desperation. She matched his kiss with the same amount of need and desperation he felt. They kisses grew more desperate and passionate as clothes began to be flung around the room until they were locked in a passionate embrace; filling ever so slightly the hole of love and acceptance that they both yearned for._

_Elizabeth rolled onto her back, blinded by the light as she tried to open her eyes. She felt sore and still very tired. She looked to her left, expecting to see Sirius lying next to her but she was alone. Instead of waking up to her best friend lying beside her, a note on the pillow was what remained. She picked up the note reveling a necklace underneath._

'_Thank you for everything you did for me last night. I hope you aren't mad with me but I just thought it would be better like this, so please forgive me._

_P.s. Happy late Birthday.'_

_Elizabeth read over the note a few times before she picked up the necklace. It was white gold heart pendant with hers and Sirius's initials in diamonds on it. She put on the necklace, curled back into her warm bed and fell back asleep._

Elizabeth fumbled with the clasp behind her neck until she felt it hook together. Her fingers slid down the chain and fumbled with the heart pendent around her neck before tucking it into her shirt. She shrugged off her robes, laying them on the back of her couch before she curled up for a quick nap.

**A/n: Please Review and I'm going to start the next chapter soon and it will be much sooner if you review!**


	6. The Flight of Elizabeth

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**A/n: Whoot, Whoot two chapters in one day! I think I deserve a pat on the back! This chapter is one of the chapters that I had written for the story that was suppose to be this one's prequel, I just twicked it a bit. Well enjoy.**

**!!!Language Warning!!!: Some bad language at the beginning of the chapter!!!**

**Chapter 6: The Flight of Elizabeth**

"You can't make me stay here any longer." Elizabeth yelled at her father.

"I can make you do what I want." He yelled back.

"Bullshit." She spat, "I turned 17 yesterday. You obviously forgot." She turned her back to him and returned to haphazardly throwing stuff in her trunk

"You're not going anywhere." He said pulling out his wand.

"Fuck you. That's right hide behind that piece of wood." He slapped her but she didn't flinch; the sting began to travel through her face. She turned away from him to finish throwing things into her trunk but her father grabbed her arm.

"You aren't going to bring us any more shame." He yelled. Elizabeth struggled in his grasp, "You will do as I say."

"No." She said still trying to free herself from his grasp. He squeezed her arm harder before tossing her aside; her hip collided into the pointy corner of her desk. She gasped in pain, he smiled triumphantly before he left, slamming her door behind him.

"Crazy, mother fucker." Elizabeth said stuffing her wand into her pocket after she shrunk her trunk to pocket size. She threw open her window, climbing down the flower terrace. She ran and ran until she could no longer see the manor. Elizabeth was on the verge of tears and dehydration when she signaled for the Knight Bus. Elizabeth jumped back when the Bus appeared out of nowhere; she climbed aboard.

"Where you off to?" The conductor asked her.

"Uh…" Elizabeth pulled out a piece of parchment, "192 Ford in London." She told him.

"Got that Earl?"

"Yep." Earl responded and Elizabeth fell to the floor when he floored it.

"Five sickles for a bed or seven for plus a toothbrush and hot chocolate." Elizabeth dug through her pockets.

"I guess just the bed." She said dropping the coins in his hand and he pointed to a bed next to her. Elizabeth plopped down onto the bed with a relaxing sigh.

The Knight bus took off in the night and Elizabeth stood before a much prettier apartment building then she expected. She checked the parchment in her pocket once more before she went inside. She took the elevator to the fifth floor then she went over to apartment D; she knocked gently.

"Hey." She said biting her lip when the door opened. Sirius stood before her, bare chest in a pair of Levis, "I need a place to stay."

"Are you alright?" He asked pulling her inside.

"I'm fine."

"Then what's this?" He asked ripping her arm up to get a better look at the bruises on her upper arm. Her eyes darted away from him.

"Are you hungry?" Sirius asked tenderly. She nodded and he led her to the kitchen.

"It's a lovely flat."

"You can stay forever." Sirius rummaged through his frigerator.

"Sirius, babe." A lustful voice said as she stepped into the kitchen in only a red towel, "Oh." Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"I'm so…I'm…I'll go." Elizabeth stuttered playing with the white gold pendent around her neck.

"Who was that?" The girl's voice screeched when Elizabeth left the kitchen.

"Stuff it." Sirius said running from the kitchen, "Elizabeth." Sirius gently grabbed her hand just as she got to the door.

"I didn't know or I wouldn't have come." She said quietly, "I'll be…uh…find somewhere…"

"You'll go nowhere." Sirius said.

"But…" The girl once in a red towel bustled into the living room fully dressed.

"She's obviously leaving." Sirius said opening the door for her.

"Sorry about that." Elizabeth said as Sirius led her back in.

"Naw, she was bugging me." Sirius said, "You look tired." He scooped her up taking her his bedroom. He plopped her onto his bed, he rummaged through his drawers, "Your favorite." He tossed her a set of his sapphire pajamas. She pulled of her shirt and shed her jeans.

"Dear God." He cried, "What happened to you?" She followed her gaze to her hipbone where a large black and blue bruise had formed. Sirius rubbed his thumb over her bruise and hipbone.

"It was the last straw." Elizabeth said taking his hand, "I had to leave."

"You lasted longer then me." Elizabeth's eyes met his; his lips came crashing into hers.

Elizabeth was asleep, while Sirius lay awake next to her. He looked at her, the pendent he gave her a little over a year ago lay loosely against her bare breasts. This wasn't the first time; he could never forget the first time. They still haven't told anyone about their late night rendezvous and they didn't end it that first night. Somehow, when they were both single, they found their way to each other's beds. Sirius loved when they were together; it felt different, being with her then other girls, and he always felt anger boil in him when another guy got to hold her and kiss her. He didn't know why he felt like he did or what he was feeling, he just cherished the nights they shared together. He knew he had a soft spot for Elizabeth and he probably always will but how big that spot is, he had no idea. Sirius rolled to his side, pulling Elizabeth close to him and falling back asleep.

Elizabeth woke up alone and confused, for a moment she forgot where she was. She tossed aside Sirius's clothes; found her shirt and the pajama bottoms from last night. Sirius was sitting in his kitchen babying a cup of coffee when Elizabeth joined him. Sirius smiled when he saw her come in, she never wore his clothes after one of their nights.

"Coffee?" Sirius asked, Elizabeth scrunched her face. Sirius let out a bark like laugh, "Chocolate milk?" She nodded, "You're such a kid." He said as he made her chocolate milk, "Prongs wants us to come over for dinner tonight."

"Sounds good."

"He said something about Evans coming over." Sirius said and Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, I guess she wants to talk about head duties."

"Then why are we going?"

"Support, I suppose. You know how James gets when he's around her." Sirius laughed, "So can you be ready in like ten minutes, I want to go a little early."

Elizabeth snorted, "A little?" She stuck her glass in the sink, "You're living with a girl now, life takes longer then ten minutes but you can go on ahead. I have few things that I have to take care of first."

"You don't want me to go with you?" He asked.

"I have to do it alone." Sirius kissed her forehead before he apparated out.

Elizabeth walked through the threshold from the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley. She walked down the street to the white marble building of Gringotts Bank. Goblins bustled around her as she made her way to the counter.

"I need to make a withdrawal from vault 102." She told the Goblin behind the counter.

"Do you have…" Elizabeth laid her bronze key on white marble counter. The Goblin eyed her before signaled for another Goblin to lead her to the vault.

The bag in Elizabeth's hand bulged from its contents and she wore a triumphant smile. Her walk had a smug hop in it as she walked back through the main floor of Gringotts. Her stupid family she thought as she dropped her key into the trash can outside of the bank.

The Potter's house was just as she remembered from six years ago; after dropping her bag at Sirius's apartment Elizabeth apparated to James's house. The family portraits that hung on the walls of the round room memorized Elizabeth.

"I thought I heard someone apparate in." A women's voice said from behind Elizabeth, startling her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter, I should have knocked." Elizabeth said.

"Don't be silly my dear." Mrs. Potter said, "Now, unless you've dyed your hair I do not believe that you are Lily Evans."

Elizabeth chuckled, "No, I'm not. Actually, I'm Elizabeth Dolohov."

"Elizabeth?" Mrs. Potter asked in disbelief. Elizabeth nodded, "Oh my dear, it's been so long." Mrs. Potter pulled her into a hug, "James never said you were coming." Mrs. Potter said leading her out of the room.

"I don't think he knew." Elizabeth said letting Mrs. Potter lead her down the hall.

"Nor did he say how beautiful you've gotten."

"He's too smitten with Evans to even notice." Elizabeth said as Mrs. Potter led her into the kitchen.

"Look who I found." Mrs. Potter said to the three men in her kitchen.

"Elizabeth." James cried before pulling her into a hug.

"It's good to see you again." Mr. Potter said after James let her go.

"Cake is done." Mrs. Potter said, pulling out a large chocolate cake from her oven.

"How I've missed that cake." Elizabeth said eyeing the cake.

"Prongs, you better get dressed; I'm sure Evans will be here soon." Sirius said leaning against the counter.

"I am dressed." James said looking down at what he was wearing, "You're right though I look like an idiot." James said distressed before he hurried out of the kitchen. Mrs. Potter lightly hit Sirius in the shoulder.

"You know he's been changing all morning." She told him.

"I was kidding." Sirius said holding his hand up in defense, "Elizabeth you better go help him." She nodded.

Elizabeth gently knocked on James's bedroom door. He pulled it opened wearing a pair of boxers with a flush-frustrated face.

"Let me help." She told him and stepped into his room. Clothes covered every inch of his room, closet was completely empty and his clothes hung out of his drawers. Elizabeth began to sift through the clothes on his floor while James collapsed onto his bed with a long sigh.

"How are you doing?" James asked her after a few minutes of silence, "Sirius told me."

"I'm better." Elizabeth said pulling a black button up shirt from the bottom of a pile of clothes.

"If you ever need anything, money, anything you can always come to me." James said after she tossed him the shirt, "I'll do anything for you."

"I'll be fine. I got what I needed." She told him while she threw clothes around his room until she found the dark jeans she was looking for. She tossed James the pants before she started her search for the next article of clothing.

"I'm glad you left. I don't have to worry about you all the time now." James said while she disappeared under this bed. Elizabeth gave him warm smile as she reappeared with a black stud belt and white on black converse.

"There you go, the perfect outfit." Elizabeth dropping the belt and shoes on his bed.

"You are gong to be fine, aren't you?" James said, grabbing her wrists when she let go of the shoes. Elizabeth looked into his eyes and nodded slowly, "You'll always be a little sister to me." Elizabeth climbed on the bed and hugged James. He held her tight and longer then she wanted him to.

"You better get changed." Elizabeth said, wiping her tears away before they fell down her cheek, "Lily will be here soon."

Elizabeth was halfway down the stairs when Lily and Sirius emerged from around the corner from the front door.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here, too." Lily said when she saw her coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, it wasn't planned." Elizabeth said. She glanced over at Sirius who gave her a stern look. Elizabeth swallowed her resentment towards Lily, "James will be just a minute." Sirius and Lily followed Elizabeth as she walked passed them.

"Why don't you wait in the living room?" Sirius said to Lily, motioning to the living room before continuing to follow Elizabeth, "You better be nice." Sirius told her before she pushed opened the kitchen door.

"Aren't I always?" Elizabeth said innocently and Sirius threw back his head in a bark like laughter.

"Be nice to Evans, for Prong's sake." Sirius said as they made their way into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Lily?" Mr. Potter asked. He was sitting at the small breakfast table in the kitchen.

"You mean the stuck up bitch?" Elizabeth asked before she stuck her chocolate frosting finger in her mouth.

"What did I just tell you?" Sirius said sounding like a parent. Elizabeth shrugged.

"He asked." She said before turning back to Mr. Potter, "James is the best thing that could ever happen to her but of course she too much of bitch to even see that." She licked more chocolate frosting off her finger, "And I still don't know why James even still likes her."

"You still help him try to get her." Sirius said before sticking his finger in the chocolate frosting but Mrs. Potter smacked his finger away before he could get any, "Why does she get some?" Sirius cried out appalled.

"Because her parents didn't feed her." Mrs. Potter said handing Elizabeth the chocolate frosting covered spoon; Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at Sirius before taking the spoon.

"Neither did mine."

"I find that insulting." Mrs. Potter said and Sirius conceded, "Now dinner is about to be served, go get James and Lily." Elizabeth pushed passed Sirius out the door. James and Lily were sitting in the living room, in silence and on opposite ends of the couch. Elizabeth wanted to burst out laughing at how awkward they both looked but Sirius spoke before she could laugh at them.

"Dinner is done." Sirius said and the group followed them to the living room.

After dinner the four teenagers, talked in James's living room until Lily left because she was falling asleep and Elizabeth was already asleep. Sirius scooped up Elizabeth, taking her home.

Sirius's and Elizabeth's school trunks were stacked in his living room waiting for the duo to leave for the school train. Sirius took up a seat on the two trunks while he watched Elizabeth bustle from room to room-shoving stuff in her trunk.

"Done?" He asked as she finally walked out of the bedroom, bouncing her purse to readjust the stuff she shoved in there.

"Almost." She said, holding out a small bag to him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"The rent I owe you." She said taking his hand and putting the bag in it when he didn't take it.

"I'm not taking it." Sirius said shoving it back to her.

"Sirius, please."

"Where did you get this?" Sirius asked looking through bag.

"My half of the inheritance." She said with a smirk.

"Your parents gave…"

"No, they just forgot to take my key." She laughed.

"Well, it doesn't matter; I'm not taking it." He said, holding it out for her but she didn't take it so he dropped it at her feet.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you here." Sirius said slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"You don't have to take care of me."

"But I always will." He kissed her forehead, "We better get going or we'll be late."

Elizabeth unwrapped the picture frame from the newspaper. She hadn't completely forgotten that they had taken this picture. It was the first night back and they all stood in front of Hogwarts; Sirius was in the middle with Remus and Peter on his left and Elizabeth and James on his right. They all had huge smiles and their arms around one another. The picture brought a smile to her face as she stared down at their happy faces. She gently placed the picture on the mantle, admiring it for a minute before going to check on her dinner in the oven.

**A/n: Thanks for reading this chapter. A lot of the flashbacks from now on will be from their seventh year. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	7. The Marauder's Map

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**A/n: I should have said something before but I want to thank Hp-Lexicon for having such an awesome site; it's very helpful. Check it out if you haven't yet or if you need any info. Also, I started college this fall and left all my Potter books at home; so I can't go and look up events in the books, I'm doing it all for memory.**

**Chapter 7: The Marauder's Map**

Elizabeth bundled up in a warm hoodie before she left her house for the Hogwarts grounds. She cut through the Shrieking Shack, knowing that it wasn't haunted, to get to the quickly filling Quidditch stadium. Remus was waiting for her just outside the stadium, looking a little worn.

"How are you?" She asked as they climbed the stairs to the faculty box.

He shrugged, "A little tired. The wolfsbane helps a lot." Elizabeth nodded as she settled in between Remus and the astronomy professor.

"So, who's playing?" Elizabeth asked looking out at the stands excitedly.

"Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor." Elizabeth jerked her back to him, "I thought you'd want to be here." Elizabeth's excitement was replaced with guilt for a moment until the announcer began calling out the players' names.

It was a good game but Elizabeth watched Harry most of the time as he flew around looking for the snitch. His father was a natural at flying and Quidditch and from the stories Remus was telling her about Harry, he's the same way. James was gifted on the pitch, could have a career out of it but he was more interested in becoming an auror; he flew like a duck took to water, one of the best chasers Gryffindor has ever and a bloody brilliant captain; he had his players constantly switching positions during the game and he was just as amazing as at scoring with a quaffle as he was seeking out a snitch. She knew that Harry was doing his father proud.

Suddenly Harry took off, zooming across the pitch in a matter of seconds. Red and Yellow clashed as they chased the snitch around the pitch, with all eyes on them and their houses cheering them on. They began to climb, flying into the rain with all eyes on them an end everyone holding their breath until a piercing scream drove everyone's attention away. Elizabeth looked down as a sea of dementors filled the pitch and flew above. She looked back to Harry and the other chaser.

"Harry." She gasped when she saw him slip from his broom and began falling to the ground. He was falling faster and the Dementors were growing more active from the panicking crowd. Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the field, casting away the dementors and stopped Harry from crashing into the ground. Elizabeth ran down the stairs with Remus hot on her heels. She got to the field as Dumbledore magicked Harry onto a stretcher and floated him to the Hospital wing.

"Is he alright?" She asked he floated by her on her way to Dumbledore.

"He should be fine; I've sent him to the hospital wing." She could see the anger in Dumbledore's eyes even though his voice was cool and calm.

-----

Harry blinked his eyes open, blinded by the bright white light; he knew exactly where he was but he wasn't alone, Hermione, Ron, Professor Lupin and even Elizabeth was in the room with him. Hermione, Ron and Professor Lupin were standing around his bed while Elizabeth leaned against the back wall with her hands stuffed in her pockets.

"Did we win?" Harry finally asked looking to everyone for answers. He saw Elizabeth shacking her head with a large smile on her face; it made her look healthier and younger, the smile did. He always thought she seemed a little depressed and ghastly thin but who was he to talk.

Hermione rolled her eyes but Ron answered, "Sorry mate. Diggory got the snitch. He feels real bad, wants a rematch but no one will have it." Harry looked downtrodden.

"And Harry, well…" Hermione started off gravely. Harry turned to her but she bit her lip. Instead Ron just dumped a bag full of wood chips on Harry's bed.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow. It…it doesn't like being hit." Ron added but Harry looked even more confused.

"People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance." Remus told Harry, adding a comforting hand to his shoulder when Harry realized what the woodchips were. Elizabeth snorted and Harry looked up at her. She had one hand over her mouth and one held out at towards him.

"I'm sorry. I…it's just I remember that dumbass Davey." She laughed.

------

The students were piling out of the castle for another Hogsmeade trip. Harry stood at the door watching his friends trample through the snow, bundled in their warmest clothes. Once most of the students were gone, Harry ducked behind a suit of armor and pulled out his invisibility cloak from his pocket and throwing it over himself. He walked as silently as he could over the dead crunching leaves. He had made it half way across the courtyard when the carefree Weasley twins grabbed him by his arms, dragging him back inside the castle.

"Hiya Harry." They said pulling off his cloak when they ducked under the stairs and out of anyone's hearing range.

"Where you off to?" Fred asked him.

"I was trying to get into Hogsmeade." Harry said duly and the twins shared a large smile.

"We would like to give an early Christmas gift." George said.

"Our most valuable aid in mischief making." Fred added pulling an old piece of parchment out of his pocket and holding out to Harry.

"It's blank." Harry said, examining it. The twins laughed. Fred held his wand to the piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Fred mumbled. Before Harry's eyes black ink began to swirl around the parchment.

"Messers Moony, Wormtail, Prongs and Padfoot would like to present the Marauder's Map." Harry read as it appeared on the parchment before swirling away and turning into a detailed map of Hogwarts and the grounds, "Wow." Harry muttered as he watched the different dots travel around the castle.

"This is what you want." George pointed to a spot on the map, "It takes you to the cellar in Honeydukes." Harry looked up at him.

"And we're almost positive Filch doesn't know about it." Fred added.

"Almost?" Harry asked.

"Well, he knows of these four but these two are blocked anyways." Fred continued.

"Where did you get this?" Harry asked awe struck.

"Nicked it from Filch's office."

"Don't think he knew how to use it."

"Well, have a nice day Harry." They said in unison as they bowed out.

Harry made sure that the coast was clear before he opened the passage behind the statue of the humpbacked witch. After checking that the coast was clear in Honeydukes' cellar, he pulled on his invisibility cloak and hurried up the stairs into the shop. There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-colored toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizbees, the levitating sherbet balls that Ron had mentioned and along yet another wall were "Special Effects" -- sweets: Droobles Best Blowing Gum (which filled a room with bluebell-colored bubbles that refused to pop for days), the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps ("breathe fire for your friends!"), Ice Mice ("hear your teeth chatter and squeak!"), peppermint creams shaped like toads ("hop realistically in the stomach!"), fragile sugar-spun quills, and exploding bonbons. (A/n: I got the description directly from Hp-Lexicon.)

"How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose. Hermione scrunched her nose. Ron turned his attention to a tray of blood-flavoured lollipops. Harry sneaked up behind them.

"Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione was saying.

"You're right but I would want some chocolate." Harry said behind her, making her jump.

"Harry, mate is that you?" Ron asked. Harry peeled back the cloak for them.

"You can get into a lot of trouble." Hermione warned.

"Aww, lay off Hermione." Ron said, "Let's go get some butterbeers."

Harry followed them out of Honeydukes into the Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Harry took a seat at one of the tables in the back that looked out over the whole pub. The bell over the door jingled as Ron brought them their butterbeers; Hermione gasped. Ron and Harry followed her gaze to the door, where Hagrid and Elizabeth had just walked in. Harry pulled one of the potted plants in front of him even though he was under the invisibility cloak. Hermione's foot began to shake nervously as the duo approached them.

" 'Ello all." Hagrid said stopping at their table, "Have y'all met Elizabeth?"

"Y-yeah." Hermione said forcing a smile.

"Yes." Ron said quickly, his voice cracking. Elizabeth smiled at them but eyed them suspiciously until her gaze rested on the third butterbeer and the seat that seemed to be partially covered by a plant; her smile broadens.

"We better get a table." Elizabeth told Hargrid, "Have fun." She told Hermione and Ron. The bell jingled again, this time McGonagall and Fudge walked in. Harry silently groaned as he slid off his chair onto the floor.

Rosemerta carried a tray of butterbeers to the table that McGonagall and Fudge had joined Hagrid and Elizabeth at and sat down herself.

"Fudge your dementors are scaring away all my customers." Rosemerta said as she sat down.

"Yes well that might be true but it's all for the best." Fudge said diplomatically.

"Do you really think he's headed this way?" She asked.

"He's already tried to get into Gryffindor tower, isn't that right professor?" He turned to McGonagall on his right.

"Yes."

"Oh." Rosemerta gasped.

"But he was no where to be found afterwards." Elizabeth added. Rosemerta looked at her quizzically; Elizabeth assumed it was because she probably knew all her customers.

"You remember Elizabeth Dolohov, graduated the same year as Sir…James Potter." Mcgonagal said recognizing Rosemerta's look.

"Of course." She smiled broadly.

"Good think he disappeared that Sirius Black, I woulda…" Hagrid growled squeezing his butterbeer hard enough that it shattered.

"Calm down, Hagrid." McGonagall said.

"Sorry Professor." He said wiping his hands. Harry bit his lip to prevent from laughing.  
"Then it's true then." Rosemerta said quietly, "Sirius Black is after Harry Potter?" Harry grimaced.

"Yes." Fudge said confidently.

"Why?" Rosemerta asked appalled.

"Sirius Black was the Potter's secret keeper. He gave them away to you-know-who," Harry's heart stopped, "Then killed little Peter Pettigrew, you remember how he use to follow Black and Potter around everywhere." McGonagall said.

"He adored James and Sirius." Rosemerta added.

"And all those muggles…"

"He is obviously out to finish what he started." Fudge said, interrupting McGonagall.

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it. Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought... I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead." Rosemerta said.

"But what's worse is Sirius Black is Harry Potter's godfather." Everyone gasped, except for Elizabeth. Harry could just see her from his position on the floor, her jaw was tight and her knuckles white from her grip on her butterbeer. Harry managed to scramble to his feet without making a commotion and escaped from the pub with Hermione and Ron hurrying after him.

-------

Elizabeth wished they wouldn't talk about his but Rosemerta kept pushing her _stupid_ questions and McGonagall started on with the story.

"But what's worse is Sirius Black is…" Elizabeth wanted to scream no, to tell her to shut up but it was too late, "Harry Potter's godfather." They all gasped but she had already known that for years. Rosemerta's gaze fell on her.

"No, I'm not his godmother." Elizabeth said before Rosemerta even asked, "Sorry to rush but I have to…to leave. Excuse me, Hagrid."

A cold breeze made her shiver as she stepped out onto the snowy street. The students ran around her, eagerly talking about the Christmas gifts they had just bought. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself as she slowly made her way to her cottage; she caught a glimpse of Hermione and Ron disappearing onto the path that led to the Shrieking Shack, she assumed they were chasing after Harry, he had to have heard. But what angered him more, finding out that Sirius Black killed his parents or Sirius Black is after him or that Sirius Black is his godfather, his only form of family, she wondered.

A/n: Yay, longest chapter; pats on the back and reviews for it!


	8. Tis the Time of Season

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

** A/n: Yay, I can update...I've been trying to update for a couple of days now!  
**

**Chapter 8: 'Tis the time of the Season**

Elizabeth walked down from the girl's stairs into the holiday-decorated common with her trunk scurrying along behind her like a puppy.

"You know that it's Christmas not Halloween." Sirius joked, leaning his head on the back of the couch to look up at her; earning him the middle finger from Elizabeth, "Where are you going dressed like that?" Elizabeth looked down at her outfit; she had a black pencil skirt with a white cami and a red cardigan over it; a definite change from her usual attire.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at herself, trying to sound offended but her disgust was evident in her face. Sirius cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, "Okay, I know, I know but I'm going to Travis's for Christmas, so I wanted to make a good impression and he wants me to, too; and my normal clothes wouldn't cut it." She was right, both she and Sirius knew that her grungy rock tees and ripped up jeans wouldn't aren't exactly the_ girl-to-bring-home-to-mom_ attire.

"You're going there for Christmas!" Sirius cried, turning to face her instead of looking up at her, "But what about us?"

"You'll be fine, you and the guys will have fun plus I'll be here for New Year's; I promise." She said.

"But since we started Hogwarts, we haven't spent a Holiday apart." Sirius pointed out.

"I know." Elizabeth said feeling guilty, "But I really like Travis and for once I want a relationship to last longer then a month; which this one has I might add."

"I still can't believe that you are going." Sirius pouted.

"Sirius, you're seventeen years old, stop pouting." Elizabeth said getting angrier, "I know a long term relationship is hard for you to grasp but try to understand." She kissed his forehead before hurrying out of the common to meet Travis in the Entrance Hall.

"But I spent Christmas here." Elizabeth said.

"I thought you were staying here the whole break." Travis said; he stood a head taller then her but it didn't intimidate her, she was use to James and Sirius towering over her, "You've only been here a week."

"I didn't spend Christmas with them." Elizabeth cried.

"It's our first New Years together; I want to kiss you at midnight." He snacked his arms around her waist and his blue eyes bore into hers before he lightly kissed her.

"I can't." She said against his lips, "I have to go back."

"Why do you always go rushing for them…for him?" Travis bitterly said and stepped away from her.

"I do not and you know it." Elizabeth said her voice rising, "I haven't spent the any time with them since we started going out."

"So are you saying that I'm controlling and taking you away from your friends." Travis's voice started to rise to match hers. Elizabeth threw her hands in the air, the diamond bracelet he gave her days earlier slid around her wrist.

"Why can't you understand?" She was yelling and didn't care whether his parents heard, "They are my only family. The only thing I've had in my life and no one is going to come between me and them." She grabbed her trunk and apparated to the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey watch it." Someone grumbled.

"Sorry." She sniffed, getting her trunk off his foot, "Rosemerta, can I use the fireplace?"

"Of course, honey. Is every thing all right?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She snuffled, dragging her trunk to the fireplace and flooing to the Gryffindor common room.

"You okay?" Someone asked as he helped her up from the ground when she tumbled out of the fireplace, "You haven't fallen out of a fireplace since you were four." Elizabeth looked up at him into his grey eyes with her eyes filling with tears, "What's wrong?" He asked holding her by her upper arms.

"Nothing" She said breaking free of his grip to wipe her eyes.

"Elizabeth." Sirius called to her when she started to walk away from him, "What's wrong?" He asked more forcibly.

"It's nothing; me and Travis had a fight." Elizabeth said, standing at the base of the stairs, "It's nothing really."

"Oh. It's okay." Sirius said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug, his hand rubbing her back, "Shhh…you'll be fine; everything will be fine." Sirius cooed, even though he had to force the words out; he hated seeing her so hurt but he hated seeing her with him even more. Sirius took a deep breath and continued to hold her until she was weak from crying. Sirius brushed back the hair in her face, looking into her eyes he was almost compelled to kiss her, to ravage her mouth with his but he sighed, gave her a forced smile and kissed her forehead.

"You should go take a nap. You'll feel better after that." Sirius said, bending down to hand her trunk to her, "Don't worry, I'll wake you up for the all the celebrations." Elizabeth gave him smile and kissed his cheek before heading up the girl's stairs.

"Three, Two, One!" The group in the Gryffindor common room yelled. They were all impeccably dressed as if they were at a New Year's Party in New York, "Happy New Year." They all cried in unison, hugging and kissing each other while confetti fell from the roof.

"Happy New Year, Sirius." Elizabeth told him, pulling him into a hug and he pulled away enough to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her small waist to pull her closer to him. He broke their kiss just as abruptly as he started it and disappeared into the crowd. Elizabeth stood there shocked until someone came up from behind her, spinning her around and planting a kiss on her lips, "Travis." Elizabeth gasped when she pulled away.

----

"Professor." Harry whined as McGonagall walked out with his new broom.

"Do you think he sent it?" Elizabeth asked standing in the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room as McGonagall walked by her and Remus with the broom under her arm.

"Who else could have sent it to him?" Remus asked looking back at a pouting Harry and a very upset Ron.

"He would have had to been there to know that his broom was destroyed." Elizabeth pointed out, "Do you think McGonagall is making a bigger fuss then need be?"

"It's better safe then sorry, don't you think?" Remus asked, looking at her. She shrugged. They stood there together for a few more minutes watching Harry, Ron and Hermione before Remus left.

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait…this is like the third draft of this chapter. I hope everyone here in the states had a good Thanksgiving. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Dementor Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 9: Dementor Lessons**

Harry made his way to the History of Magic classroom at eight. The room was empty, Professor Lupin hadn't arrived yet nor had Elizabeth. Harry lit the lamps and only had to wait five minutes before Lupin arrived.

"I thought Eliz…Ms. Dolohov was coming." Harry said when Lupin arrived alone.

"She said she would be a little late." Lupin said, "And it's alright to call her Elizabeth, she hates her last name." Harry wanted to ask why but he noticed the briefcase in Lupin's hands tremor.

"What's that?" Harry asked a little frightened.

"A boggort." Lupin said, "I finally found another one; it will turn into a dementor when you stand before it."

"Okay." Harry said trying not to sound apprehensive.

"So…" Lupin took out his own wand and indicated to Harry to do the same, "The spell I'm going to teach you is very difficult; not even grown wizards can do it. The spell is the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" Harry asked.

"When conjured properly the Patronus will ward off the dementor and protect its conjurer. Dementors feed off happiness and a Patronus is just that, except it cannot feel despair like a human so the Dementors cannot hurt it."

"What does a Patronus look like?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's unique to the conjurer."

"How do I conjure it?"

"You have to concentrate on your happiest memory and say the incantation." Harry racked his brain for his happiest memory, knowing that it had nothing to do with Durselys, so he settled on the first time he rode a broom.

"Alright." He told Lupin still trying to recall all the details of his memory.

"The incantation is _Expecto Patronum." _Lupin said. Harry repeated it a few times before positioning himself in front of the briefcase on one of the tables, "Are you concentrating on your memory?"

"Oh yeah."

"Ready?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded, repeating the incantation in his head as well as concentrating hard on his happiest memory.

Lupin clicked opened the briefcase and the dementor slowly rose from it. The lights flickered and went out. The dementor slowly turned towards Harry, its breath rattling in the darkness.

"_Expecto Patronum_" Harry yelled, "_Expecto Patronum. Expecto Pat…_" The room began to dissolve away and Harry felt he was falling through a fog; his mother's voice began engulfing him.

"So, I'm guessing it's not going that well." Elizabeth said walking into the room just as Harry crumbled to the ground.

"It's just his first try." Lupin said, kneeling down next to Harry, "He did conjure something." Elizabeth nodded and sat on one of the desks, "Harry!"

Harry sat up abruptly; the classroom was lit again and Elizabeth was sitting on one of the desks.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Yeah." Harry said as he used on of the desks to lean against.

"Eat this." Lupin orders Harry, handing him a chocolate frog, "That was very good for your first try. I didn't expect you to get it on your first try."

"It's getting worse." Harry murmured, "I could hear her louder that time and Voldemort."

Lupin looked paler and Elizabeth perked up.

"If you don't want to…"

"But I do." Harry interrupted.

"Alright." Lupin said.

"Harry, what memory did you select?" Elizabeth asked, sliding off the desk.

"The first time I rode a broom." Harry said.

"No, no, that isn't strong enough." Lupin said, "You have to think of a stronger memory." Harry nodded and searched for happier memory. Harry repositioned himself and gripped his wand tight.

"Ready?" Lupin asked.

"Ready." Harry said. Lupin opened the briefcase again and the dementor slithered out once again.

"_Expecto Patronum." _Harry yelled, "_Expecto Pat…" _He felt himself fall into a fog and the room disappeared; voices filled his head, this time the voice of his father.

"Harry, Harry." Elizabeth was smacking his face. Harry woke up to Elizabeth hovering over him and Lupin locking the briefcase.

"I heard my dad." Harry said propping himself up on his elbows. Elizabeth hopped away from him as if he had a contagious disease, "I never heard him before."

"You head James?" Lupin said in a far off voice, "Perhaps we should leave it here for tonight."

"No!" Harry cried, "I'm not using a happy enough memory, that's all." Harry concentrated hard on his happiest memory, the moment he found out he was a wizard and would be leaving the Dursleys.

"Ready?" Lupin asked but looked as though he was doing this against his better judgment. He opened the briefcase once again.

Harry felt the cold of the Dementor, "_Expecto Patronum." _He bellowed, "_Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry started to hear the screams in his head but they were distant. The dementor had faltered and huge silvery cloud came bursting from his wand. It hovered between him and the dementor then Harry started to feel his legs go weak.

"_Riddikulus!"_ Lupin roared, sending the boggart back into the briefcase while Harry collapsed into a chair.

"Excellent." Lupin said.

"The was wonderful, Harry." Elizabeth patted his back and handed him a chocolate bar.

"Can we have another go?" Harry asked with big eyes.

"Not now." Lupin said, "I think you've had enough for one night."

"Eat that up." Elizabeth said motioning to the chocolate while she helped put out the lights and Lupin gathered the briefcase.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, "If you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well." Lupin turned quickly, so did Elizabeth.

"What gives you that idea?" He asked quickly.

"Nothing- I mean, I knew they were friends at Hogwarts too…" Lupin looked a little relaxed.

"Yes, I knew him." He said, "Or I thought I did." Elizabeth's eyes turned to sorrow at Lupin's words, "You better be off, Harry. It's getting late."

They continued their after hours practice and Elizabeth joined in most of them and even taught a couple when Lupin seemed extra tired but Harry was disappointed in himself that he hadn't mastered the charm yet.

"You are making wonderful progress." Elizabeth told him during their fourth week of practice.

"You are expecting too much of yourself." Lupin added.

"But I thought that the Patronus would charge the dementor." Harry said dispiritedly.

"A true one does do that." Lupin said, "But I have all the confidence in you. But I think you've earned yourself a treat, something you haven't had yet." Lupin pulled out three bottles of butterbeer.

"Butterbeer." Harry cried, "I love the stuff."

Lupin raised an eyebrow as he handed Elizabeth a butterbeer.

"Hermione and Ron brought me back some." Lupin still looked suspicious and Elizabeth had a big smile on her face.

"What's under a dementor's hood?" Harry asked a few moments of silence.

"No one knows, well the ones who do know are in no condition to tell us." Lupin said, "It only lowers its hood to use its most dangerous weapon."

"What's that?"

"The dementor's kiss." Elizabeth said quietly.

"I suppose they have some kind of mouth because that's how they suck the soul from their victim." Lupin said.

"They kill-"

"No, it's worse then death. A person can live without their soul but they are just a memory of their old self, a vegetable of sorts." Lupin said, "It's what awaits Sirius Black, I read in the Prophet today." Elizabeth's bottle clanked on the floor.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"The ministry has given the order to the dementors to invoke the kiss when they find him." Elizabeth had gone very pale.

"He deserves it." Harry said.

"You think?"

"Yes" Harry said, "For what he did…"

----

Elizabeth ran though the castle towards Dumbledore's office. When she arrived a grave looking Ron excited, being escorted by McGonagall; Elizabeth darted up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"What happened?" She asked out of breath when she burst into the room. Snape and Remus sat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"It seems that Mr. Black got inside the Gryffindor Tower and attacked young Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said as she sat down next to Remus.

"How could he have gotten in?"

"He seemed to have had the password and a list of passwords were found next to Mr. Weasley's bed." Elizabeth looked perplexed, "He wasn't any where to be found." Elizabeth nodded.

­­­----

Elizabeth stood under the warm water of her shower. The steam filled the room while the hot water engulfed her. She was massaging the shampoo into her hair when she thought she heard something. Elizabeth poked her head out the shower door but she couldn't see anything. The mirrors in her bathroom were all fogged up when she wrapped her towel around her after she got out and the cold floor sent a chill through her. Elizabeth pushed opened her bedroom door when someone wrapped one arm around her body and another covered her mouth.

**A/n: I'm a writing fool! I figured since I was home for the holiday I would utilize my use of the Potter books while I'm here; most of the dementor lessons is from the book but I didn't change the lines around. I hope you all love the cliffy. Don't forget to review, I have a chapter 10 written but I think I'm going to make it chapter 11 and write another inbetween but all you guys have to do is review to encourage me!**


	10. Loving Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**!!!!Warning: This chapter is titering on the M side; the begining has some adult situations and there are some bad words. The adult situation ends at the weird page break (o0o0o), if you want to skip to that part. But putting this warning is easier then changing the rating!!!!!! **

**Chapter 10: Loving Two  
**

Elizabeth found herself in the dark in the close confines with another person with their hand clamped over her mouth and the other holding her steady but Elizabeth still tried to struggle. A wand light appeared between her face and her capture, lighting his face.

"Sirius." She said muffled against his hand and relaxing against him. His bark like laughter filled the small space that they were in. She looked around at her dark surroundings, "Are we in a broom closet?"

"Yeah." He said mischievously.

"Why are we in a broom closet?" She asked playfully.

"Well, I couldn't stop thinking about my midnight kiss the other night." Sirius whispered, moving his face closer to hers until they were inches apart. Elizabeth was able to manage a quick "Oh" before his lips captured hers again and his hand came to her chin.

His kiss started out soft but quickly became more passionate when her arms snaked around his neck. He moved her so she was pressed between him and the only wall without shelves and cleaning supplies. Elizabeth gasped for air when Sirius moved from her mouth to her neck and her fingers tangled in his raven hair.

"We shouldn't…I shouldn't." She breathed when he began to unbutton her school blouse and pushed it off her shoulders along with her black robes.

He kissed her shoulders, "I don't care." He said between kisses then looked her in her sapphire eyes, "I need you." His mouth attacked hers again while her fingers began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt until she got too frustrated and ripped it open. He laughed against her lips, "I'll fix it later." He said as he slid out of his now buttonless shirt and school robes.

Sirius squeezed her boobs over her satin bra before he slipped one hand behind her back, undoing her bra then sliding it off. Elizabeth kicked her bra away and pressed against Sirius, kissing him before sliding her hands down his bare chest to the belt around his waist. Sirius's pants and boxers fell to his ankles. Sirius's hands slipped up her skirt and yanked her panties down her legs. Sirius's picked her and slid into her quickly. She threw her head back in a moan but hit her head on the wall behind her; her moan turned into a groan. Sirius laughed while she rubbed his head and they adjusted to their small surroundings. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders while he continued to thrust faster and harder. He was gripping her hips hard and sweat began to trickle down their bodies. Her muscles tightened around him causing his own release simultaneously as Elizabeth. Elizabeth sagged against him while he used the rest of his strength to hold her. Elizabeth unwrapped her legs from around his waist, letting him drop her to her feet.

o0o0o

"Shit, I'm late for class." Elizabeth said as she struggled to find and put on her clothes. Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him while she put on her bra but she pulled herself out of his grip and bumped into the shelf behind her, "I'm late." She growled and finished getting dressed, so did Sirius. But Sirius grabbed her arm when she went to open the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

She shook her head and tried to turn back towards the door, "Nothing."

"Elizabeth, I know when something is wrong." Sirius said.

Elizabeth let out a long breath, "What did we just do?" It wasn't a question she wanted him to answer, "I'm with Travis; I can't be, we can't be doing this."

"Come on, Elizabeth."

"No." Elizabeth said forcefully, "I'm with Travis." She repeated, not necessarily for only Sirius's benefit. Elizabeth closed the closet door on Sirius.

"Hey babe." Elizabeth jumped a mile high and clutched her racing heart.

"Travis, you scared me." She told him before he lightly kissed her.

"Sorry." He laughed, "What were you doing?" He asked looking over her shoulder at the broom closet door that was slowly opening again.

Elizabeth kicked it shut, ignoring the groan that resulted, "Spilt a potion on my bedspread, I was looking for something to clean it up." She said walking him down the corridor and far away from the closet.

Saturday morning Elizabeth found herself waking up cuddled against someone else. She yawned with a smile, leaning over his shoulder and found herself snuggling into a head of raven hair instead of the dark dirty blonde she expected. She stared down at Sirius's sleeping form then collapsing onto her back and smacking her forehead.

"Oh shit." She mumbled to herself while Sirius began to rumble awake, rolling over to look at her.

"Morning." He told her, propping himself up to kiss her forehead; Elizabeth tried to recoil away from him and he noticed, "You okay?"

"Why would you let this happen after what I told you the other day?" Elizabeth didn't even give him time to answer, "What did we do last night? No, what did I drink last night?"

"Jack and coke." He whispered.

"We can't do this." Elizabeth said, propping herself up on her elbows with her chocolate hair cascading over her shoulder and ensuring that her bare chest was still covered, "Sirius, I don't want to have to stop being friends with you because I want to be with Travis but if this is going to keep happening…" She trailed off when he ran a hand over her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Sirius confessed, "I know I shouldn't have." Sirius took a deep breath, "You know I don't like him and it's not just me, James too."

Elizabeth laughed and fell onto her back, "I swear it like having to older brothers." She looked at Sirius and where she was laying before correcting herself, "Well, not exactly like brothers." Sirius laughed.

"I love you." He said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, too."

---

Elizabeth, Travis, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus slipped through the barrier to the muggle side of King's cross for the last time.

"Anybody want to go for a drink?" Sirius asked.

"I wish we could but we have some unpacking to do before dinner with my folks tonight." Travis said.

"Unpacking?" James and Sirius asked in unison.

Elizabeth chewed her lip, "Right, Travis got a new flat." She said dropping his hand, rushing over to the boys to give them a goodbye hug with Sirius spitefully kissing her on the cheek in front of Travis.

----

Her shower was running; the steam was flowing from the open bathroom door into the hall. He could see her blurry outline through the shower door while she massaged the shampoo into her hair. He dropped the chair on his foot as he watched. He hurried down the hall towards the door at the end. He heard the shower door slide open while he hurried towards the door then slide shut again.

**A/n: Please, please review. I have the next chapter waiting in the document's manager, all I want are just a few reviews.**


	11. HIStory

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**!!!A/n: I believe that I have to put a LANGUAGE warning for this chapter!!!!**

**Chapter 11: HIStory**

Elizabeth went rigid in his arms and her eyes bugged out of their sockets. She tried to struggle out of his arms but he was too strong for her. He walked her towards the middle of her bedroom where a chair was moved from her kitchen; he plopped her down on the chair and she felt her arms bind behind her and her legs to the chair legs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She said trying to struggle against her invisible bonds and to turn to look at him over her shoulder.

"Making sure you wont do anything you'll regret." He said stepping around her and leaning against her dresser. Elizabeth stopped struggling to look at him but the only light was coming from the hall.

"Turn the lights on." She demanded and he obliged without objection. Elizabeth's gaze fell on his face; she could barely see the man he use to be. His features were gaunt and his hair was stringy and dirty. Her eyes trailed down him and over his lanky form and ripped scraps of clothes. She could feel the tears building in her eyes as she traveled back up to look him in his grey eyes; the pain was just as evident in his eyes as it was in hers.

"I'm sorry, I have to tie you up." He said, "Well…tie you up under these circumstances."

Elizabeth shot him a dirty look, "Sirius Black you lost your right to say anything like that to me." The brief playfulness that sparkled in his grey eyes disappeared, "Why?" She asked plainly then elaborated, "Why are you doing this _now?_ Why couldn't you let the dementors whither you away? Why are putting us through all of this? Why did you betray them?" Elizabeth assumed she shouldn't be asking all these question that were sure to irate him considering her situation but she didn't care anymore.

"Anything else you like to add?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I have a lot more to say to _you_." She spat.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"I want you to start with, why don't you throw yourself off a cliff?"

"Because then I do believe that I would die." He said in the sarcastic tone she had known from him those many years before.

"And that's bad?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow. Sirius sighed, obviously dishearten by her resentment and anger towards him.

"Elizabeth, you're my last hope…" He started.

"Then I guess you're hopeless." She spat; Sirius's heart turned in his chest.

"Please, just hear me out; don't you want to know my side of the story?" He pleaded.

"I know your side of the story, I was at your trial." She said, "You didn't do it." She said casually.

"You-you-you were at the trial." He managed to say, "You let them take me away without a fair trial."

"You killed three friends!" She yelled, "What did you want me to do? Say you didn't do it and then join you in Azkaban for conspiracy." She looked at him with her mouth gaping, "Plus, I would have to believe you to be innocent."

"You don't think I'm innocent?"

"James and Lily are dead!" Elizabeth cried, "You, solely, held the power to kill them. So no, I don't think you're innocent."

"But I didn't." Sirius said, pushing himself off the dresser, "I didn't have the power. I wasn't their secret keeper."

"Ha." She laughed throwing her head back, "Well, now you have me intrigued. You've had twelve years to come up with this story, it better be a damn good one."

"I wasn't their secret keeper. I wanted to but they wouldn't let me. They said that it was too obvious and too dangerous for me." Sirius leaned against the dresser again and ran his hand through his hair, "But I still can't believe they picked him of all people. They both thought it was great plan. But he was the fucking spy! He had us all fooled; I mean come on, none of us thought that sack of shit could be the spy."

"Who?" Elizabeth said, hating the anticipation he was building.

"Peter. Pettigrew." Sirius said, "Wormtail."

Elizabeth snorted, "Oh come on, you've got to be kidding. That's what you come up with; you've had 12 years!"

"I didn't have to come up with this. It's the goddamn truth." Sirius said, "Peter was their secret keeper and the spy."

"Oh, but it is a good story." Elizabeth said, she tried motioning with her hands but they were still bound behind her back, "Who is there to dispute it? Peter's dead."

"No he's not." Sirius cried jumping forward.

"Get the hell out of my house." Elizabeth growled, "Get the fuck out and get far away because if I see you, I wont hesitate to get you back to this and the shit you did."

Sirius's shoulders fell, "I want you to know, I loved him, James, more then anything. I only loved…love one person more then him." Sirius sulked out of her room. Elizabeth began to struggle once again in her invisible bonds when suddenly she felt herself become free.

-----

Harry's roommates were all sound asleep, he sat under his covers looking over the map illuminated by his wand. He scanned the parchment with amazement when one dot jumped out at him. He sat staring at it amazed, watching it scurry about on one of the corridors a few floors below. Harry jumped off his bed, pulling his invisibility cloak out his trunk and hurried out of his dorm while still watching the dot move about on the same corridor. Harry hurried down the flights of stairs doing his best not to get caught by anyone until he came to the dark corridor. His name and the mysterious dot were so close. Harry looked around doing his best to light the corridor from under his cloak. He watched the dot as he walked down the corridor. His heart began to race and he looked around the hall; they were getting closer; their dots were almost on top of each other. Peter Pettigrew should be standing next to him in the darkened corridor! Harry whipped around in all direction but he saw no one. He checked the map again, Peter's dot was still in the corridor; Harry should be able to see him, even in the dark corridor. Harry ran after the dot, not paying attention to what lied ahead of him on the map. He pulled the cloak off himself to run faster after the racing dot, shoving the cloak into his pocket. He ran until he suddenly ran into something…actually someone.

"Potter." The voice snarled.

"Professor Snape." Harry gasped doing his best to discretely clear the map and shove it into his pockets.

"What are doing out of bed after hours?" Snape continued.

"I-I needed a glass of warm milk." Harry lied, "I couldn't sleep." Snape looked down his long nose at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, told me a very interesting story Potter." Snape started, "He said he saw you in Hogsmeade. Now if memory serves correctly, you aren't allowed in Hogsmeade."

"That's impossible, sir." Harry feigned innocence, "I was in Gryffindor tower studying last Hogsmeade trip."

"Can anyone verify that?" Snape asked and Harry had no answer, "Empty you pockets." Harry turned out his pockets into Snape's hands. Snape held up the bag of treats from Zonkos.

"Ron brought that back for me." Harry said quickly.

"You've had it in your pockets ever since, how charming." Snape said then dropped the bag to the floor and turned his attention to the Marauders map.

"Just a spare piece of parchment." Harry commented, trying to be nonchalant.

"Surely you don't need such an old piece of parchment." Snape said, acting like he was going to rip it in half.

"NO!" Harry said, taking a half step towards him.

Snape cocked an eyebrow, "Awww… a secret note written in invisible ink on how to get Hogsmeade. Show yourself." Snape tapped the parchment with his wand but nothing happened, "I, Severus Snape, master of potions command you to revel your secrets."

_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business._

Appeared in curly writing on the parchment, to Harry's amazement.

_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git._

Harry bit back a laugh and more writing continued to appear.

_Mr. Padfoot would like to add his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor._

Snape looked shock and yet another line appeared.

_Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day and advises him to wash his hair, the slimball._

Harry could have sworn that Snape was going to burst a blood vessel.

"Everything all right?" Another voice appeared behind Harry.

"Ahh, well Lupin you seemed to have arrived at a good time." Snape sneered, "I found this on Mr. Potter; you being the Defense Against the Dark Arts expert here can maybe identify the dark magic this seems to be made from."

Lupin took the parchment from Snape; Harry could have sworn he saw Lupin's jaw tighten when he looked at the parchment, "It just seems like something from Zonko's." Lupin forced a laugh in his voice.

"It seems a little too advance for Zonko's." Snape commented, "Maybe he got it straight from the manufacturers." Harry would bet money that he saw Lupin's eye twitch ever so slightly.

"Well, Harry do you know any of these people?" Lupin asked.

"No." Harry said quickly.

"Well, there you have it Severus." Lupin said folding up the parchment and sticking it in his pocket, "I'll escort Harry back to his dorm." Lupin placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to lead him away from Snape and to his office.

----

Lupin threw the map on his desk when he walked in with Harry following behind.

"How can you be so careless?" Lupin asked, standing behind his desk with his hands in his coat pockets.

"I-I- didn't think…"  
"Everyone is going out of their way to make sure you are safe and you go gallivanting around Hogsmeade behind everyone's back." Lupin said in a stern voice, "You have to be careful." Lupin's voice had changed quickly and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Because Sirius Black wants to kill me." Harry said. Lupin looked into Harry's eyes.

"Yes Harry." Lupin sat down into his chair, "Now promise me you wont go to Hogsmeade anymore."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir." Harry's eyes wondered to the map.

"I'll be holding onto that for a while." Harry nodded, "Night, Harry."

"Sir, do you know if that could ever make a mistake?" Harry asked looking at the map again.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, tonight before I got caught by Sn-Professor Snape, it showed Peter Pettigrew in the corridor."

Remus stared at Harry, "That's impossible."

"Yes sir. Night Professor."

Remus sighed and relaxed into his chair.

-----

Elizabeth had just started to get ready for bed when her fireplace whirled in green flames and Remus's head appeared in the fire.

"Elizabeth can you please stop by?"

"Uh…sure. I'll be there in a second."

Elizabeth dusted herself off as she stepped out of Remus's fireplace in his office.

"What's the dire emergency?" She asked.

"Was the map ever wrong?"

Elizabeth snorted, "Why?" Remus motioned to the parchment on his desk. Elizabeth looked up at him with a broad-surprised smile, "No. No, the map has _never_ been wrong."

Remus nodded, "That's what I thought." Remus said distracted.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"It seems the map had fallen into Harry's hands."

"Amazing." Elizabeth muttered.

"He said he saw Peter Pettigrew's name on it." Elizabeth heard his words echo in her mind. She stared blankly at Remus.

"It's not possible." She whispered.

"That's what I thought."

"The map can never be wrong." She snorted a dry laugh, "We created it; our magic, some of the strongest."

"It's old."

"Yeah." Elizabeth nodded distracted as she mad her way to his fireplace.

-----

Elizabeth walked around her house in a daze; running her hand through her hair, hyperventilating from anxiety. Elizabeth rested her arms on the mantle, staring at the picture she had placed months back. Elizabeth grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

**A/n: Another cliffy, muahahaha! Don't forget to review!**


	12. A New Engagement

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**Chapter 12: A New Engagement  
**

Elizabeth sprinted up the stairs, her heels clicking on the marble stairs. She was doing her best to run without tripping and breaking her own neck, which was proving to be harder said then done because of her heels. But she was late. She finally made it to her floor, fixing her suit jacket and hair she pushed through the doors of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She walked through the office to the receptionist's desk with her head held high.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Dolohov." Elizabeth said when the receptionist looked up at her (Elizabeth could tell she was vampire by her silvery-jewel like eyes), "I have a job interview with Mr. Garrett." The receptionist opened a folder, running her finger down the list.

"I'll let him know you're here." She said, "Have a seat over there" Elizabeth nodded and made her way to the plush purple chairs.

A buzz caused Elizabeth to look up from her un-riveting examination of her fingernails, "Mr. Garrett will see you." The receptionist said; the buzz obviously coming from the intercom. Elizabeth nodded a thank you; fixing her suit jacket, she entered the office to be greeted by Mr. Garrett. He was about her height with a full head of brown hair and a slim build.

"Thank you for seeing me, Mr. Garrett." Elizabeth said shaking the man's hand over his desk; Elizabeth hated to suck up but a job interview was all about brown nosing and she wanted this job.

"Angus, please." He said taking his seat and picking up piece of parchment on his desk and scanning it quickly, "You're fresh out of Hogwarts?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, sir. I graduated a month ago."

"Near the top of your class, Dumbledore made an important not of that." He said pointing to a line on the parchment he was reading. Elizabeth smiled; silently thanking Dumbledore for his letter of recommendation and making a mental note to send him a large box of lemon drops, "Well…" He said laying the parchment down on his desk and folding his hands over it, "You do come highly recommended; I can't imagine not highering someone who has a personal letter of recommendation from Albus Dumbledore." Elizabeth beamed, "You are applying for a job in our Werewolf department; now I must ask, what are your goals? It's such a minimal sub department of a minimal department in the ministry, why would someone of your caliber bother with such a low department?"

"I'm not here for the glory of politics, if I wanted that I would have become an auror with my friends." Elizabeth laughed, "I'm a revolutionist Mr. Garrett, there are something's that need changing and I plan on changing them." Mr. Garrett smiled broadly.

"I think you will go far here, Miss Dolohov and I'm sure Conan Drake will enjoy having you working under him." Mr. Garrett told her, "Congratulations, Miss Dolohov."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, reaching over his desk to shack his hand again.

"I plan on hearing many things about you." He told her. She smiled, "Be back here tomorrow for a meeting with Conan and he will explain everything with you."

Elizabeth took the lifts to the next floor up, the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She found the offices to the ambassadors to the magical governments of other countries and located the door labeled:

Travis Sarcona

Joseph Bianchi

Travis wasn't full Italian but spent much time in Italy with his relatives and learned Italian at an early age. She gently knocked before pocking her head inside. Travis was hunched over paper work while Joseph was on the phone rattling off sentences in Italian. Joseph waved high to her and threw his pen at Travis to get his attention then nodded in Elizabeth's direction.

"Hey, how did the interview go?" He asked as he made his way around his desk.

"I got it." She cried jumping into his arms and giving him long kiss until Joseph loudly cleared his throat, "Sorry." She muttered.

"That's wonderful darling." Travis said.

----

_Sirius Black and James Potter were two of the first aurors at the scene; both of whom are two of the handful of aurors-in-training that have been put out in the field. The increase in the number of attacks over the last month has called for more law enforcement and aurors. Thankfully, Black and Potter were able to save the muggles with no one getting injured but the Death Eaters did get away…_

'Blah, blah, blah.' Elizabeth thought as she scanned the rest of the article on the front page. There were two big pictures of James and Sirius along with the article; it was the first time she had seen either of them in three months. Life had gotten hectic since school.

"Growing up sucked." Elizabeth said as she abandoned her paper and made her way to the empty bedroom. Travis had left the night before on business in Italy; Elizabeth wished she could have gone with him.

Elizabeth was walking through the corridor of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with a manila folder in her arms. Normally she would just send a memo but since her promotion to Junior Department Head under Conan Drake, she started delivering her memos personally, especially now more then ever because she was pushing for very controversial Werewolf legislation that she needed the support of.

She finished picking up the paper work she had gone to retrieve from the Department's archives, when Sirius stepped out of one of the offices.

"Elizabeth." He said shocked.

"Oh, hey." She said giving him a hug.

"We work in the same building but I haven't seen you in months." He said.

"Yeah, I know." Elizabeth said sadly, "I heard about you and James and read about you guys in the Prophet today."

Sirius shrugged, "Thanks. So how's work going for you?"

"Pretty good. I'm junior Department Head under Conan Drake." Elizabeth said.

"Pretty good? That's amazing." He hugged her again and left his arm around her shoulders; she didn't remove it, "I was just off to get some lunch, would you like to join me?" He asked as he slowly lead them towards the lifts.

"I would love to, just let…."

A loud explosion sounded from behind them and the force of it sent them flying down the corridor, skidding to a stop against the lift doors. Smoke was filling the hall and the doors that managed to stay on their hinges during the explosion hung loosely and pieces of the ceiling crumbled to the floor. Desks, chairs and other office furniture lay scattered in the hall.

Sirius coughed, swatting away the smoke, "Elizabeth." He called; coughing and coughing, "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth coughed and pushed off the pieces of wood from the doors, "Sirius." She called panicked.

"I'm here." He said appearing next to her and helping her to her feet.

"What happened?" She asked as the dark smoke began to thin.

"It looks like they blew up the main office." He said, taking a couple of wary steps forward; Elizabeth latched onto his arm when he started to step away from her, "We have to get out of here."

"No, there could still be people in there." She said taking her wand out.

Sirius agreed and they carefully made their way into the exploded main offices of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They had to climb over the piles of blown up desks, file cabinets, chairs and put out the small fires that littered the room.

"Oh, god." Elizabeth gagged, cupping her hand over mouth as she looked down at the ruminants of a person. Sirius turned her away, snuggling her face into his chest.

"I don't think there is anyone in here." Sirius said and she nodded against his chest, "Let's get out of here; they'll send people up to search."

Elizabeth sat off to the side while the Aurors and the Magical Law Enforcement Squad bustled around her. There were people holding each other crying and everyone looked scared and shocked. Four people died in the explosion, which turned out to be good news as well as bad. Elizabeth just stared at her hands in her lap, listening to the cries and the barking orders that filled the room around her. A warm hand rested on top of hers and she looked up into his grey eyes.

"We can leave." He said, standing up and taking her hand in his. He apparated to his flat, "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." Sirius said motioning to the couch while he went to his room to change. Elizabeth plopped down on the couch with a long breath, "Did you want to change out of those clothes?" He asked from his bedroom doorway, holding up a pair of sweats.

"That would be great." She said grabbing the sweats and walking passed him into his room.

"Since we missed lunch; I guess I'll make us some dinner." Sirius called as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Good, I'm starving."

Sirius placed the dinners, which he quickly cooked with his wand, on the coffee table along with two beers and began to flip through the channels on the muggle television.

"That's what you made." Elizabeth laughed as she took up the seat next to him on the couch, eyeing the two TV dinner's on the coffee table.

"Well, since it's normally just me, I don't have much food." He laughed, leaving the TV on The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"That was appetizing." Elizabeth joked and stretched before relaxing into the couch and resting her head on Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I want you to stay here tonight." She didn't disagree but nodded. Sirius's head rested on hers, "I've miss you." He whispered; he wasn't sure if she heard him or not when she didn't answer.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Elizabeth yawned after the movie finished. Sirius nodded, pulling her off the couch and to her feet to lead her to his bedroom. He stripped off his shirt and she climbed into bed before he laid down next her.

Elizabeth felt the warm sun on her face the next morning. She opened her eyes to seeing Sirius's sleeping face and a lopsided smile began to form on her lips. She rested her head on her arm while she lay on her side to stare at his sleeping form before gently running her fingers through his dark locks. His eyes fluttered open and the same smile that over took Elizabeth began to creep over his lips.

"Morning." She said, they were laying so close that their noses were inches apart.

"Morning." He responded and planting a kiss on her nose before their lips met for a brief kiss. Elizabeth snuggled up to his body and fell back asleep.

----

Travis was coming home in twenty minutes and Elizabeth was running around Sirius's flat trying to find all her clothes and stuff that she had brought over the last two weeks. She haphazardly threw her last shirt in her bag before scribbling Sirius a note telling him she was sorry for rushing out a while he was gone then apparated to her own flat, to desperately put all her stuff away. Elizabeth was just able to shove her bag under her bed and close her last drawer before she heard Travis apparate behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"I missed you so much." He said kissing her neck; Elizabeth pressed her body against his.

"I missed you too." Elizabeth said, thankful that her back was to him; it made it easier to lie. He turned her in his arms and kissed her long and passionately.

"How was your two weeks?" Travis asked as he heaved his suitcase on the bed, "You weren't in that explosion, were you?" Elizabeth diverted her eyes to the floor and shook her head no, "What did you do?"

Elizabeth pictured her two weeks with Sirius; making love till all hours of the night and sleeping in late, forgetting about work, "Nothing." Elizabeth said quickly.

When Elizabeth got to work the next morning, she had a large stack of paper work on her desk and a memo.

_I get off at five. Meet me in the lobby._

_-S.B_

The memo said. Elizabeth bit her lip, looking over the large stack of papers on her desk. She scribbled a memo to Travis, explaining that she was going to be home late because she had too much work. Elizabeth watched it fly out her office, she plopped into her chair with a glance at her clock; seven hours she noted.

Elizabeth hurried down to the main floor of the Ministry of Magic for the fifth time in two weeks; his back was to her as she approached but he turned around as she got near, he always seemed to know it was her. His grey eyes were full of some much passion as he looked at here. He didn't say anything to her but apparated out with out a word and she followed suit. His arms engulfed her when she appeared in his flat and his lips found hers as he awkwardly walked them towards his bedroom door.

----

The rain was coming down in sheets, Sirius sat alone in his flat; she had cancelled on him…again. It was the third day in a row that she abandoned Sirius for _him_. He had asked her numerous times when they laid in his bed naked and out of breath to leave Travis for him but she always turned her back to him and mumbled that she couldn't, that she did love him. Sirius growled and gulped down the last mouth full of his beer. He was on his way to his kitchen when someone knocked at his door. He pulled it opened and Elizabeth stood in his doorway, soaking wet.

"Travis asked me to marry me and I said yes." She said quickly still standing in his doorway.

------

Elizabeth ran through the deserted main street Hogsmeade; she had ran all the way to the Three Broom Sticks with no sign of slowing down. She had started back towards her house, out of breath but still jogging and her eyes scanning the area around her. She saw the grey glow of an animal's eyes ahead of her and slowed down to a quick walk. She pulled her wand out of her back pocket and light up the whole street; a large black dog sat in the middle of the street. Elizabeth stormed towards it with her wand pointed at it.

**A/n: Please review; I know there are more people reading this then are reviewing and I would love to hear from everyone.**


	13. Dead, Decieved, Detained

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**A/n: Whoot, this story finally got one thousand hits! Thanks to everyone for reading and hopefully I will get to hear from more people reading this...please, please, please review (c'mon people I'm beggin' this time) but of course thanks to my great reviewers, you guys rock!! Happy Holidays!  
**

**Chapter 13: Dead, Decieved and Detained  
**

Elizabeth stopped at the dog, glaring down at it with her wand still held securely at her side. The dog stared up at her with his big grey eyes with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Elizabeth shook her head as she stared down at the goofy looking dog.

"Come with me." She said as she continued to walk towards her house. The dog walked next to, nuzzling his head into her leg every now and then and she would push him away with a suppressed laugh. She held open her front door for the dog, who walked in with his head high. Once the door was closed and securely locked the dog transformed into a grown man, who stretched as he got to his feet.

"I was starting to cramp up." Sirius said.

"You hungry?" Elizabeth asked timidly, sticking her wand back into her jean pocket and throwing her jacket on her sofa.

"Yeah, starving." He followed Elizabeth to her kitchen, watching her hips sway and her hair shine in light. Elizabeth waved her wand; all the ingredients to make a turkey sandwich flew out of her refrigerator and prepared themselves. Sirius laughed as he watched her "make" the sandwich. She handed him the plate with a broad smile.

"So should I be worried? It isn't laced with arsenic or anything is it?" He asked picking up the sandwich.

"No." She said defensively. He chuckled and took a big bite out of the sandwich. Elizabeth slid onto the counter top, watching Sirius devour the sandwich at her kitchen table.

"I want you tell me again." Elizabeth said, as she placed a cup of milk on the table for him and sitting in the chair next to him. Sirius didn't have to ask to know what she was talking about.

"They changed their minds at the last second after declining all of Dumbledore's offers to be their secret keeper. They told me they didn't want me to share their burden. So they changed to the last person anyone would suspect to be their secret keeper." Sirius told her, "But he was also the last person any of us suspected of being the spy." Sirius reached over to take her hand in his, "Peter gave them to Voldemort, not me." Elizabeth choked back tears; Sirius rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, "When I found him in the muggle town, he blew up the street after he cut off his own finger then transformed into a rat and scurried into the sewer. And they took me away." Sirius diverted his eyes from hers, "Only five of us knew he was an animagus; one of them was dead, one was thought to be dead, two believed him dead and one was his suspected murderer. They never believed me." Elizabeth wiped away her tears.

"But why are you here?" Elizabeth asked, "Why are you after Harry?"

"I'm not." Sirius said appalled, pulling his hand from hers.

"But you broke into Gryffindor Tower."

"To get _him._" Elizabeth looked confused, "That's where Peter is hiding." Sirius had a maddening glint in his eyes, "He's the Weasley boy's rat."

"What?" Elizabeth gasped, "It can't be; right under Dumbledore's nose?" Sirius nodded. Elizabeth got to her feet, shuffling to the counter.

"I know it's hard to believe." Sirius said standing behind, but not wrapping his arms around her like he wanted to, "But you have to; please believe me."

"I just can't believe it." Elizabeth said, turning to look at him and pressing her back against the counter; Sirius's face fell, "All these years that rat was running around free and alive." Sirius stepped closer to her, trapping her in between him and the counter.

"What made you change your mind?" Sirius asked her suspiciously, "You wanted to kill me a few weeks ago." Elizabeth looked scared.

"H…Harry saw Peter on the map." Elizabeth said quickly, trying to push him away from her, "And I remembered what you said." Her eyes left his and roamed his body, as he seemed to be getting closer and closer to her. Elizabeth pressed her hands to his chest, pausing for what seemed like an eternity before she pushed him away from her, "I want to help you." Elizabeth said, side stepping around him, "You can stay here."

"I can't stay here." Sirius said, "The Dementors and the Ministry are looking for me."

"Then this is the best place for you." Elizabeth added.

"But if they find out you're housing me…"

"It doesn't matter and they wont find you. I'll make sure of it and so will…"

"Remus?" Sirius added with doubt.

"I'll figure some way to tell him." Elizabeth said, "Would you like a shower?" He nodded, "Bathroom is down the hall and I'll find you some clothes."

Sirius made his way to the bathroom and Elizabeth apparated to her old house. She couldn't believe that she still had them; who would have known they would come in handy someday. Elizabeth dug through the boxes in her bedroom closet; it was the box in the very back of the closet. She picked up the last box in her way, reading her own scribble on the outside of it…_Wedding Stuff._ Elizabeth plopped down on another box, sinking into it, while she stared at the box. Elizabeth sighed struggling to her feet then pushing the box to the side, grabbing the box she was looking for before apparating back to Hogsmeade with out a glance at any of the other boxes.

Sirius finished his shower and toweled off then wrapped the towel around his waist. The house was pretty empty, she had just the basics, just what she needed to live in it; it wasn't homey, not like her other home. Sirius wandered along the fireplace, noting the half-inch thick layer of dust; Sirius stopped to look at the only picture on her mantel. He had forgotten about that picture. It was the first day of seventh year; they were all together, laughing and happy. Sirius couldn't remember the last time he felt as happy as he looked in that picture. With a loud pop, Sirius quickly put the picture back down and turned to see Elizabeth dropping a box labeled _Sirius's Stuff. _

"Here's some of…" Her eyes bugged out her face when she saw him half naked in her living room.

"My old clothes." Sirius finished her sentence as he walked towards her. He saw her gulp and begin to shift her weight from foot to foot, "I can't believe you still have all these." He said as he began to sift through his clothes from his previous life.

"Well, I have a lot of things there that I shouldn't have kept." Elizabeth said quietly, "I only have one room here." She said after a deep breath, "I'll make up the couch for you."

"Thanks." Sirius said as he followed her towards the back of the house. Elizabeth grabbed blankets, sheets and pillows while Sirius changed in the bathroom.

"Oh, they still fit." Elizabeth said, tossing the last fluffed pillow onto the couch for him.

"They're a little baggy."

"Well, you've lost a good deal of weight." Elizabeth said looking over him with a warm expression, "I'm going to go to bed. It's late."

"Yeah. You look pretty tired." Sirius said. He grabbed her arm as she walked passed him, "Thank you." He said adding a small kiss to her cheek.

"It's my turn to take care of you." Elizabeth smiled, before continuing to her bedroom.

Sirius waited until the light under her door went dark before he apparated out.

She left the boxes out that she sifted through to look for his clothes. They were all labeled with different times from their past; she really did have things she shouldn't have kept. The boxes held memories that brought back both pain and happiness for them both. Sirius squatted next to one box that caught his eye. He lifted up the cardboard flaps, on top of all the white sat a small midnight blue velvet box.

**A/n: This story is on a roll but I'm also trying to figure out how many more chapters there will be because I think this story is nearing the end; I have the next chapter written but I don't have the chapter after it written, I'm a little stuck but I'll work through it don't worry. Thanks for continuing to read this and I hope to hear from more of you guys this time; please review.**


	14. The Flight of ElizabethAgain

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**Chapter 14: The Flight of Elizabeth…Again. **

"I can't believe she's marrying _him._" Sirius said slamming a shot glass down onto the bar and picking up another shot.

"They've been together for a long time, what did you expect?" James said. He was sitting next to Sirius in the muggle pub, "Travis does adore her and she must love him."

"She doesn't love him." Sirius cried, slamming a fourth shot glass down.

"Sirius, she's marrying him, she must." Remus added after taking a swig of his beer.

"She doesn't love him." Sirius repeated, "She's been cheating on him with me." Sirius confessed.

James chocked on his drink, "What?"

"She's been sleeping with me while Travis is in Italy." Sirius hated telling his friends that he and Elizabeth had been sleeping together; he swore to her that he would never tell them because she feared that it would change their friendship, even though Sirius never felt the same, "She was suppose to be at my flat the night he proposed but cancelled on me. I think she was starting to feel guilty."

"I can't believe you would do that." Remus the ever-honorable one said, "You knew she wanted to be with Travis."

"If she wanted to be with him so bad then she should have never slept with me." Sirius growled, "I didn't force her to anything she didn't want to."  
"What are you going to do?" James said, abandoning his beer.

Sirius shook his head, "I don't know. I think she does love him." Sirius stared at his full shot glass then put it back down, "She asked me to walk her down the aisle today. I told her I would." James looked at his best friend sadly; he knew how he felt.

----

Everything was ready; her dress hung in her closet, the flower arrangements were made, the cake was picked out and the guest RSVPs were in. Travis comes home tomorrow then the wedding is in the next day; in two days she would be married. Elizabeth stared down at the large diamond on her finger; she was never one of those little girls who visualized her wedding, she never thought she would ever be married. She was about to go take a long bath when the loud POP of someone apparating in made her stop in her tracks and spin around quickly; she wasn't expecting anyone.

"Sirius." She breathed, clutching her heart.

"We need to talk." He had a dark glint in his eyes as he stiffly walked towards and grabbed her by her upper and lead her back to the living.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth struggled in his grasp, "Stop it, you're hurting me." He tossed her on the couch.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked standing in front of her while she massaged her arm and glared up at him.

"I'm not doing anything. You're the one who came here acting like an maniac." Elizabeth growled.

"Why are you marring him?" He asked ignoring her.

"Because I love him." Elizabeth said.

"Then why did you sleep with me all those times when he was in Italy and the few times before we even left Hogwarts?"

"That was a mistake." Elizabeth lied.

Sirius shook his head, "You know it wasn't or you wouldn't have keep coming back for more." Elizabeth shook her head and refused to look him in the eyes. Sirius crouched down so he was eye level with Elizabeth, "I love you, Elizabeth. I love you more then anything. Don't do this." He held her hands but she ripped her hands free and forcefully got to her feet.

"I hate you." She said her eyes tearing up, "Why would you do this two days before my wedding? It's suppose to be one of the happiest days of my life but it won't because I'll be thinking about the fact that if I go through with this, you wont ever talk to me again. And I don't wont that; you've been everything to me my whole life and I can't loose you."

"You wont." Sirius held her face in his hands, "Tell me that you truly do love him and you could never love me like you love him; that you don't love me the way you love him and I'll forget this ever happened and still be there to give you away on your wedding and be there when you have your first child and be there for the rest of you life."

"I do love him Sirius." Sirius closed his eyes feeling the warm tears crawl down his face.

He nodded, "Then I will see you on Saturday." He apparated out. Elizabeth fell her knees in the middle of her living room, crying.

----

Elizabeth couldn't believe that the day had finally arrived and couldn't believe that it was six months ago that he proposed to her. Elizabeth stared herself in the vanity while Lily fixed her hair.

"There you go." Lily said. Elizabeth got to feet and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Her dress was strapless with a tight bodice and very full skirt; her hair was up in curls and decided on no veil; her bouquet was of tropical orange tiger lilies.

"You look beautiful." Lily told her.

"Thank you for all your help." Elizabeth told her.

"It was my pleasure. I should be joining the other guests, the ceremony is about to start." Lily kissed her cheek before leaving.

Elizabeth continued to stare at her reflection after Lily left; completely in awe of the fact that she was getting married.

"Come in." Elizabeth said over her shoulder when someone knocked on the door. She watched Sirius walk into the room in the mirror.

"Almost ready?" He asked.

"Just give me a few more minutes."

"You look beautiful." He said instead of leaving. She watched him stare at her from the doorway, his happiness look forced, "Elizabeth." He said in a whisper. Elizabeth swallowed a large lump in her throat, "No one can ever love you as much as I do." He left to give her the few more minutes she asked for.

Elizabeth did her best to suppress the tears that began to build in her eyes after he left. She stared at the closed door in the mirror.

James, Lily, Remus and Peter sat in the first pew; there was no groom's side or bride's side to the church since Elizabeth didn't have any family she wanted to invite. Travis stood at the alter, wringing his hands. The music stared and the guest swept to their feet turning their heads to look at the opened double doors waiting for the bride to appear. The music continued but no one appeared. A hush whisper broke out in the church while the music continued and no one appeared. The song was nearing the end, a shadow appeared in the hall outside the door and the church got quiet again. Sirius strode through the double doors, alone. He didn't look at any of the guest but quickly walked towards Travis; he whispered something in his ear then followed him back out with a quick glance towards James; James caught Sirius's look and hurried after them. The door to the room that Elizabeth had used to change was left open. The three men hurried into the empty room. A bouquet of orange lilies sat in the middle of the floor, their gaze went to the knocked over chair, onto the vanity where the light sparkled off the large diamond engagement ring to the vanity mirror and the words written on it in red lipstick,

I'm Sorry I Can't

"Why?" Travis asked, "I thought we…"

"I'm sorry mate." James placed a hand on his shoulder, "Do you want me to tell the guests?"

"No, I'll do it. It _was_ my wedding." Travis shrugged out of James's grip and left the room.

"What happened?" James rounded on Sirius.

"I don't know. She asked for a few more minutes and when I came back in she was gone." Sirius said, "She must of apparated out." James eyed him suspiciously.

"But where would she have gone?"

----

Sirius stuffed the small box in his pocket and ran his hand over the smooth silk material in the cardboard box. He sifted through the other boxes finding old pictures of them from their childhood to pictures of them during their years at Hogwarts.

**A/n: Sorry this chapter was so short but please review.**


	15. Don't Think

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**!!!!THE RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER IS MATURE!!!!!**

**Chapter 15: Don't Think**

Sirius apparated back to Elizabeth's house in Hogsmeade striped off his shirt and collapsed onto the couch. He woke up before Elizabeth (or at least he thought) the next morning and decided to cook breakfast for the both of them. He had just finished placing the last dish on the table when Elizabeth walked in through the front door.

"I thought you were still asleep." He said as she walked into the kitchen inhaling the sweet aroma of his cooking.

"I got up early to run an errand." Elizabeth said, putting down the two bouquets of flowers on the counter, "It smells delicious."

"Well, take a seat." Sirius pulled out a chair for her with his most charming smile. Elizabeth accepted the seat with a smile to match Sirius's.

"Mmm…I've missed this." Elizabeth said, gulping down large bites of food. Sirius sat across from her, ignoring his food and watching her eat the breakfast he made.

"What's on your agenda for today?" Sirius asked.

Elizabeth swallowed the last bite of her breakfast ad put her fork down, "I wanted to take you somewhere."

"Where?" He asked getting to his feet and following her to the counter.

"You'll see." She picked up the two bouquets and held out her hand for his. His rough hand wrapped around hers and she apparated out.

Sirius found himself standing in the middle of a cemetery with Elizabeth.

"What are we…" Sirius started and Elizabeth hushed him. She motioned for him to follow her as she made her way through the rows of headstones to a large willow tree.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked. Elizabeth handed him one of the bouquets and pointed to the two headstones that they stood before. Sirius's eyes began to tear up as he looked down at the headstones; he fell to his knees, reaching out to touch one of the headstones. Elizabeth squatted down next to him, but he ignored her as he traced his finger over the letters on the headstone.

"You never got your chance to say goodbye to him." Elizabeth said, not bothering to wipe away the tears, falling down her cheek. Elizabeth put her bouquet down in front of the other headstone while Sirius laid his on the other grave. Sirius wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders while they kneeled before the two graves; Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder while they sat in silence.

----

They wiped away their tears as they got back to Elizabeth's home; they had sat at the graves for a couple of hours while Sirius talked to his long lost friend, finally getting closure after twelve years. Elizabeth rummaged through her frig looking for something to snack on while Sirius lamely shuffled through her living room.

"Thank you." He finally said.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I needed it just as much as you did." Sirius sidestepped in front her as she tried to make her way passed him to the living room. Sirius reached out and laced his fingers with hers and rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. He caressed her cheek his other hand; she shut her eyes when his skin came in contact with hers.

"I don't think…" She started, turning away from his caress.

"Don't think." Sirius whispered, pulling her closer to him. His lips barely grazed her skin, "I've waited too long for this." His lips finally captured hers and she didn't object but welcomed him.

She pulled her hand free and wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms snaked around her waist pulling her even closer to him. His hands slipped under the back of her shirt, running his fingers over the soft skin of her lower back then pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it aside. His eyes grazed over her half naked body before he hungrily began to kiss her again and the newly exposed skin. A small moan escaped Elizabeth's lips as Sirius suckled at the spot where her neck and shoulder met and she ran her fingers through the hairs at the nap of his neck. He broke his contact, earning a disappointed groan from Elizabeth, to pull his shirt over his head. He laughed then pulled her back to him, then took her hand and led her to Elizabeth's bedroom. His hands attacked the zipper on her jeans while her hands quickly undid his. His pants hung loosely on his hips while he walked her towards the bed and gently laid her down and pulled her jeans off in one fluid motion and pushed his own off, dropping them to the floor next to the bed.

Elizabeth shivered, "It's cold in here." She laughed and Sirius laughed against her stomach. Sirius got to his feet and pulled Elizabeth to hers; she stood behind him running her hands over his shoulders and kissing his back while he un-tucked the sheets, throwing them open for them. Sirius's hands ran over Elizabeth's thighs after they climbed back into bed. Elizabeth pushed herself up, straddling Sirius's knees while the sheets fell to their waists; she reached behind herself, unhooking her bra and throwing it carelessly across the room. Sirius groaned at the sight of her newly freed breasts; Elizabeth arched her back as he massaged her breasts. His mouth replaced one of his hands as he laid her back down, wanting to be the one in control. Elizabeth ground herself against is ever growing hardness. His kisses trailed down her body and his hands pulled down her panties as he went. Elizabeth squirmed as he slowly kissed his way back up her leg; he could feel the anticipation building in her as her muscles tensed but his kisses continued passed the spot where she wished he kiss her. Elizabeth loudly groaned as Sirius hovered over her, looking down at her with a playful smirk.

"Please." She begged, fisting the sheets while her foot slowly made it's way up his thigh to his crotch.

Sirius didn't need to be told twice, he practically ripped off his boxers; he suckled at her breasts once more before positioning himself at her entrance. He waited until her eyes met his before he buried herself deep inside her. They moved together as if they were dancing. It had been so long for either of them since they felt this much passion or love. Her muscles began to tighten; she closed her eyes as she felt her climax take over her. Elizabeth's rippling muscles sent Sirius into his own climax with her. They remained together as one, just looking into each other's eyes.

Sirius collapsed next to her, pulling the sheet and blankets over them while they tried to catch their breath.

"My god." Elizabeth breathed as she rolled over to hover over Sirius. Sirius kissed her gently, "I've missed you."

"You wont ever have to miss me again." Sirius told her, "I'm not going anywhere again." Elizabeth laid her head on Sirius's stomach until Sirius reached over the bed to pull a small blue velvet box out of his pocket; Elizabeth laid her head back on his stomach when Sirius rolled back over.

"Elizabeth." Sirius whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I missed you some much. I couldn't stop thinking about you and how much I wished you would come see me." Sirius said softly.

"I'm so…"

"I know, I know." Sirius interrupted, "I never stopped loving you and I never will." Sirius could feel her warm tears on his stomach, "I know we can't just pick up where we left off but I do want to try. So, um…Elizabeth will you do me the honor of agreeing to marry me…again?"

Elizabeth propped herself up, staring at him in disbelief as he opened the blue velvet box revealing a large diamond engagement ring.

**A/n: Because this chapter is so short…I decided to update two at time. So off to the next chapter!**


	16. The Heart of the War

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**A/n: This chapter takes place over a large span of time, about seven months.**

**Chapter 16: The Heart of the War  
**

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed, with her face in her hands. The hall light turned on before the bedroom door was pushed opened and she jumped to her feet. He stared at her in disbelief and she looked at him with pain.

"Travis." Elizabeth said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, still standing in the doorway to their former bedroom.

"I-I wanted to talk to you." Elizabeth said getting to her feet, Travis took a step back, "I wanted to apologize." Travis snorted; Elizabeth looked to the ground, "I'll get my stuff and you wont have to see me again."

"Why?" Travis asked when Elizabeth turned her back to him to get her stuff.

Elizabeth froze and swallowed the lump in her throat, "I do care for you, I want you to know that but I couldn't marry you; it wouldn't be fair to you or me. I think I love him and always have but never could commit to it. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Did you sleep with him?" Travis asked in a deathly low growl, "Did you have an affair with Black?"

Elizabeth lowered her head in shame and nodded slowly, "Yes."

"I loved you." Travis said sadly, "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry we have to end it all this way."

"I'll get all my stuff out of the apartment."

"Where are you going to go?" Travis asked; Elizabeth shrugged lamely. Travis sighed, "Stay here. I can go to my parents'."

"No." Elizabeth said, "I need to get out of here. I can go to James's or even Remus's."

"If you say so." Travis said.

"Elizabeth." Travis called as she walked out of the bedroom with her stuff hovering in front of her, "Be safe, okay."

"I will." She gave him one more smile before apparating out.

Elizabeth apparated to James and Lily's, they had a big enough house and with Lily being two months pregnant, Elizabeth figured she could be some help around the house. Elizabeth hesitantly knocked on the door; she knew she would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Elizabeth."

"Sirius?" Elizabeth said shocked; she wanted to turn and run away, "What are you doing here?"

"Worrying sick about you." Sirius said, grabbing her arm and pulling her inside, "Where have you been the last two days?"

"Around. I needed to sort things out." Elizabeth said as he led her to the living room.

"Thank god." James said when he saw her walk into the living room with Sirius. He pulled her into a strong hug, "Don't you ever do that again." He whispered to her.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth told him, "I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything."

"I need a place to stay while I find somewhere of my own." Elizabeth said.

James looked passed her at Sirius for a second, "Yeah, of course you can…"

"You'll stay with me." Sirius said.

"Huh?" Elizabeth asked confused by his forwardness.

"You can stay with me." Sirius said, "It's only natural."

"It's only natural?" She asked outraged, "What are you talking about?"

"You called off the wedding because of me." Sirius said casually, taking a couple of steps towards her and James took a couple of steps away from her.

"Sirius Black, what the hell are you talking about?" Elizabeth yelled, "I did not call off my wedding because of _you_; I called it off because of _me._ There is nothing natural about the fact of me moving in with you." She said loudly, "Which I'm not." She added as an after thought.

----

Elizabeth laid under all the covers of her bed in the dark. The room was illuminated for a second while James opened her door then closed it behind her. She scooted over a couple of inches for him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" James asked, looking at her in the dark but she didn't answer, "You've been here for month and haven't left the house, hell you've barely left your room." Elizabeth mumbled something incoherent but James ignored her, "You need to go to work. You need to see the light of day. You need to stop ignoring all of Sirius's letters." James pointed to the pile of unopened letters in the corner of her room, "You need to get the hell out of me house and you need to stop being such a girl." Elizabeth huffed and shoved him in his shoulder; "I don't understand why you are doing this to yourself or him. You obviously love him or you wouldn't have run out on your wedding."

Elizabeth snuffled and wiped off her tears, "I don't know." She whispered, "He's been my best friend for so long. He's been everything to me for my whole life and now I'm faced with this huge commitment. I've never committed to anything or any one. How do I know if I can do it with him?"

James snorted, "Elizabeth you've been committed to Sirius since you started sleeping with him back in sixth year."

Elizabeth gasped and sat up, "He told you?"  
"Please, Remus and I figured it out a long time ago. Neither of you two decided to tell us so neither of us brought it up." Elizabeth shook her head at him, "Now get up, take a shower, get dressed and get off you arse." James kissed her forehead before Elizabeth was blinded once again by the light from outside her door.

Elizabeth decided to do as James suggested and got out of bed and went to the ministry. The news of Elizabeth's wedding day disappearance act had obviously spread; hushed whispered and stares met her in every hall. Elizabeth was happy to get in the lifts alone but she only made it up one floor before the doors opened again; one person only joined her. Elizabeth tried not to make eye contact with him and she was cursing the lifts for not being faster.

"Look there's no reason why we should pretend not to know each other. I know what happened and I just think it's too bad." Elizabeth turned to look at him; he didn't look at her with disgust or anger but he actually met the words he was saying.

"Thank you Joseph. That means a lot to me." Elizabeth said.

"I guess you should know that you wont have to worry about running into Travis like you just did with me." Joseph said; Elizabeth didn't understand, "He asked to be transferred to Italy, permanently." Elizabeth didn't hear the lift doors open, she stared at Joseph in disbelief, "Isn't this your floor?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks." Elizabeth was just able to squeeze out the lift doors before they shut.

Elizabeth dreaded opening her office door, there had to be a pile of paperwork waiting for her. Elizabeth pulled open her office door.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked seeing the small man behind her desk.

"Adrian Pitt." He said getting to his feet.

"Why are you in my office?" The small man stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ohh…uhh." Elizabeth shook her head, ignored the man and left her office for

Conan's, "Conan, who is the small man in _my_ office?"

"It's good to see you, too Elizabeth." Conan said lounging back in his chair, "It's good to know that you haven't fallen off the face of the earth. I was getting a little nervous."

"Who is he?"

"Well, I couldn't halt the department because you decided to have your own holiday."

"You knew I was going to get married."

Conan sat forward, "But you didn't. I'm sorry Elizabeth."

"But what about all my legislation I was working on?"

"Adrian took it all over."

"Wolfsbane was mine; it was a personal project; I've been working with the Unspeakables."

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth growled and stormed out of his office and punched the button to the auror offices in the lift.

Elizabeth was so angry she could scream. She stormed through the Department of Magical Law Enforcement until she pushed through the doors to the Auror offices. It wasn't until she saw Sirius step out of one of the cubicles and was heading towards her down the aisle, she felt her tough-angered emotions melt away. He looked shocked to see her but tears welled up in her eyes as she started to jog towards him. Elizabeth threw herself in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Sirius asked rubbing her back.

"I got fired." She cried.

"Oh, honey." Sirius coughed back a laugh, "Everything will be fine. Come on." He led her back to his cubicle and let her sit down on his chair while he leaned against his desk. Sirius bit his lip to stop him from laughing at the site of her.

"What are you laughing at?" She hiccupped in between sobs, "This isn't funny you git; I'm unemployed."

Sirius didn't hold back his bark like laugh any longer, "And you're crying over it like a little baby."

"Shut up." She said slapping his boot-clad foot, "What am I going to do? I didn't exactly get my complete share of my inheritance."

"You act like you have something to worry about." He pulled her towards him with his feet, "You have a boyfriend with a well paying job and a very large inheritance."

Elizabeth wiped away her tears and took a couple of deep breaths to re-steady her breathing, "I guess you're right." Sirius grabbed her hands pulled her to feet so she was standing between his legs with his hands on her hips.

"I'm right?" Sirius asked with an eyebrow cocked.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I guess." She sounded slightly defeated.

"You guess." He laughed before kissing her softly.

----

"We better not be going to some mushy-frilly restaurant." Elizabeth called to Sirius from the bathroom. She heard his bark like laugh while she put on her earring, "For a couple that have been married for almost to years and have a baby on the way, they sure do act like they did when they first started going out back in seventh year." Elizabeth said as she stepped out of the bedroom. She had on a red dress with a sweetheart neckline and rhinestone straps with black high heels.

"That's just how they are; overly romantic." Sirius said, eyes glued to the TV and not noticing she had walked into the room.

Elizabeth fixed her hair in the mirror and made sure nothing was popping out, "I just don't want to die from an overdose of Valentine's Day." Sirius looked over his shoulder at her just as she was shrugging on her black wool walking coat, catching a glimpse of what she had on underneath, "Are you ready?" She asked as he clicked off the TV and made his way over to her. He had a lustful glint in his eye as he wrapped his arms around her and nipped at her lips; he undid buttons on her coat, slipping his hands inside and over body. He growled playfully as he looked over her in her knock out red dress. Elizabeth laughed as she wiggled out of his grasp.

"We have to get going."

"Screw 'em." Sirius said reaching out for her again.

"Down boy." Elizabeth laughed, "C'mon they're waiting for us."

James and Lily did take them to some over the top Valentine's Day decor restaurant but hearing Lily talk about her latest doctor appointment and showing them the ultrasound pictures and revealing that their baby is going to be a boy made the restaurant worth it.

Elizabeth curled up next to Sirius, her red dress that had drove him crazy all night laid in a heap next to the bed along with his clothes, Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You don't get to wear that dress again if I have to sit through a two hour dinner before it comes off." Sirius said, before he kissed the top of her head; Elizabeth laughed.

"I thought you'd like that dress." She said rolling over to prop herself up to hover over him then kissed him deeply.

He pulled away, "I have something for you."

"You said we weren't going to get each other anything." Elizabeth said as she sat on her bum and wrapped a sheet around herself. Sirius shrugged as he leaned over the bed to pull something out from under it. He sat up, recovering himself up, keeping whatever he took from under the bed hidden from her view. He handed her a small box and Elizabeth knew right away that it was jewelry that was inside; Elizabeth gave Sirius a disapproving look before lifting the lid. Her mouth rounded into a shocked "O".

"Sirius." She gasped as she lifted out the diamond bracelet that was three rows thick of diamonds, "Oh my god." She said as she laid it on her left wrist. Sirius took her hand to do the clasp for her. Elizabeth stared at the bracelet, still completely shocked at the expensive bracelet on her wrist, "You shouldn't have."

Sirius shrugged, "It doesn't matter, as long as you love it."

"Of course I do." She threw arms around his neck and pulled him into a long kiss, "I love you."

"I love you more." He said as he laid her back down and kissed her long and hard.

---

It was getting late, the fire in the hearth still blazed and Elizabeth sat on the couch staring at it; the TV was off, the flat was silent and Elizabeth kept running her hands threw her hair with a audible sighs. Sirius was dispatched for a mission and Elizabeth hated it; all she could do was sit around and wait for him to come home but it was already midnight and he wasn't home yet. Elizabeth tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes but it was useless; she lay down on the couch, curling up with a blanket, trying to fight off the sleep but she was quickly defeated.

Sirius was dead tired when he apparated home, he needed a shower but wasn't sure he could stay awaked long enough to take one. The crackle of the dieing embers of the fire caught his attention as he made his way to the bedroom then finally noticed Elizabeth sleeping on the couch. He leaned over her, pulling back the blanket and rubbing her arm.

"Elizabeth, honey, come on let's go to bed." He whispered as she started to stir.

"You're home." She said groggily as he helped her to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's so late." He kissed her temple. He lead her to the bed and helped her climb in, "I want to take you somewhere, tomorrow; okay?" She nodded with her eyes shut, "Love you."

"Love you too." She mumbled before rolling over and falling back asleep.

Sirius woke Elizabeth up with kisses to all over her face; she smiled as she slowly opened her eyes and running her fingers through his hair.

"You're safe." She whispered as she looked into his eyes, "You had me worried last night."

"I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek, "Do you still want to go with me?" She nodded, "Okay, get dressed."

Sirius apparated her to a very old street; the buildings had missing windows and broken roofs. Elizabeth was also almost positive that they weren't in England anymore.

"Were not in England anymore, are we?"

"No. Poland." Sirius said.

Elizabeth didn't like the looks of the street that they were but was sure that Sirius wasn't going to put her in any danger. He led her to one of the run down houses; he threw himself at the door a few times before it finally swung open. Sirius helped her over the threshold and through the house to a side door. Elizabeth had no idea where he was taking her; he stopped at the fence, felt around it until he found the spot he was looking for, he pushed gently and part of the fence pushed open like a door. Elizabeth stared at him astounded, Sirius laughed at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her through to the next yard over.

"Okay here we are." Sirius said holding open his arms. Elizabeth looked around, the yard looked like the yard next door…dead and run down.

"Ummm…okay Siri, babe, it looks just like the one next door." Elizabeth said, "Which isn't that impressive by the way." She continued to look around, "Please, don't tell me you bought this place." Elizabeth gasped.

Sirius laughed, shacking his head. He held her head in his hands to make her look around, "Look, really look at it. The yard is fresh and green, vibrant and growing. Look at the house. It's white, large clean windows with people bustling around inside…other wizards and witches." As Sirius described it in her ear, it all appeared around her just as he described; Elizabeth gasped.

"Where are we?" She asked as she walked up to look into the window.

"The headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix." Sirius said, "Come on, let's go inside."

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?" She asked as Sirius dragged her inside but he ignored he.

"Black, let's go the meeting is going to start." Someone called as he bustled passed them into the next room. Sirius pulled Elizabeth into the room.

There was a large oak table in the middle of the room with various different people sitting around it with Dumbledore and Moody standing at the head of it; Elizabeth recognized some of the people from school, others she knew worked somewhere in the ministry and others she didn't know. She glanced at the people as Sirius dragged her to two open seats and Elizabeth finally laid eyes on four familiar faces.

"James. Remus. Peter. Lily." Elizabeth said in surprise.

"Dumbledore it happened again last night." Someone that Elizabeth didn't recognize said, "They were waiting for us."

"I know. Alastor and I were discussing it earlier." Dumbledore said, "I regret to inform all of you but I believe that there is a spy among us, leaking information to Voldemort-" People flinched at his name, "and his followers." A hushed whisper followed his words, "Alastor and I will discuss it further but for our I would like everyone to proceed with caution and discretion." Everyone filled out of the room around Elizabeth, Sirius, Peter, James, Lily and Remus.

"So he finally brought you." James said, clapping his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, how long have you guys been doing this?" Elizabeth asked, "And what exactly is this?"

"A little after school got out." James said.

"Me too." Lily said.

"Same." Sirius said.

"A couple months after them." Remus said.

"Same." Peter said.

Elizabeth looked at all of them in shock but before she could voice her outraged, Dumbledore approached, "Ms. Dolohov it's good to see you here." He said, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you and Mr. Black if you could please join us." Elizabeth and Sirius followed Dumbledore upstairs to his personal office in the house; it mimicked his office from Hogwarts.

"Have a seat please." Dumbledore motioned to two seats before his desk, "Ms. Dolohov, I'm glad you agreed to come and join us."  
"Well, I actually I had no idea where we were going this morning when we left and I still don't know what this is exactly." Elizabeth said.

Dumbledore glanced at Sirius, who gave him a half smile; "I see Mr. Black didn't explain it all to you then." Elizabeth shook her head, "Well the Order of the Phoenix is a group of people, representing different backgrounds and magical abilities, that have come together to save the wizarding and muggle worlds from Voldemort." Nobody in the room flinched at his name.

"Oh, okay but why hadn't anyone told me this before now."

"I've wanted to you come join us for a while now but there were some circumstance about you." Elizabeth didn't understand him.  
"Travis." Sirius said, "I didn't want to put you in the situation where you would have to lie to him to come here."

"Um…okay but why couldn't he have just joined? It's not like you all are over the capacity of help here."

"No of course not, it just the everyone here I trust with my life; I've known them since birth, I've known their parents and grandparents." Dumbledore said, "And the ministry doesn't know about us." Elizabeth nodded in understanding, even if she didn't completely understand his reasoning, "I'm very happy to have you with us." Dumbledore said, "If you don't mind I have something I need to discuss with Mr. Black."

"Of course not, excuse me."

"You can stay." Sirius said grabbing her wrist, "I really don't mind Professor."

"Of course." Dumbledore said with this smirk that made Elizabeth think he always knew they would be together that it was just a matter of time for it; she wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face, "From a couple sources that I have deep inside Voldemort's ranks, your brother, Regulus, has been killed." Elizabeth's turned quickly to look at Sirius, his body was stiff and his face was emotionless, "They say he was trying to get out but it was too late; Voldemort killed him personally." Sirius shivered at his name, "I'm very sorry."

"Th-thanks." Sirius said getting to his feet and leaving the room.

"Ummm…I guess I'll see you later Professor." Elizabeth said as she hurried out of the room after Sirius, "Sirius. Sirius, slow down." Elizabeth called over the banister at Sirius, "Oh, excuse me." She said when she bumped into someone because she was looking at Sirius hurrying down the stairs on the floor below her.

"That was my second Dolohov in two days." The guy said to his friend as he continued passed Elizabeth, "At least that one didn't try to kill me." His friend laughed and Elizabeth stared at their fleeting backs before remembering about Sirius. She ran down the stairs just as Sirius was pushing his way passed James and out the door.

"Thanks." She told James as she rushed after Sirius.

"Damn fence." Sirius said kicking the fence when he couldn't find the secret door.

"Sirius." Elizabeth reached out for his arm but he pulled out of her grip.

"Elizabeth, please." He said keeping his back to her, "It's nothing really."

"I've known you and Regulus your guys' whole lives, you were so close as little kids and I know you guys drifted apart as you got older but you both still had so much in common. I think that's more obvious now more then ever. He was just confused; he wanted to please your parents."

"I wish I had known." Sirius yelled, turning to look at her, "I'm his older brother, he was in trouble and I wasn't there." Elizabeth didn't yell at him for yelling at her, "I just wish he could have come to me." His voice softened to a whisper.

"I know; Regulus was lost, he didn't know what to do and he never listened to himself." Elizabeth said pulling him into a hug, "Don't blame yourself."

That night Sirius curled up to his side of the bed without a word to Elizabeth. He didn't say anything to her the next morning either when he walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Elizabeth finished her hot chocolate before following him out but he was already gone; Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his abandoned cup the got dressed to go to Headquarters.

Remus and Lily were at Headquarters when Elizabeth arrived.

"Sirius hasn't been here has he?" She asked as she plopped down next to Lily on the couch.

"No, he doesn't come in today." Remus said.

The door blew open and Severus Snape strode in with his head high; Elizabeth jumped to her feet and holding her wand out at Snape, stopping him in his tracks.

"Elizabeth wait." Remus jumped to his feet and putting a hand on her wand arm, "He's a member."

Elizabeth slowly lowered her wand and turned towards Remus, "What?" She growled, "Snivellus is an Order member but Travis wasn't trust worthy enough."

"Dumbledore trusts him." Remus whispered. Snape fixed his robes, giving each of them a dirty look before continuing through the house.

"He's a Death Eater." Elizabeth pointed towards him as he walked up the stairs.

"Not any more; Dumbledore vouched for him before the Wizengamot." Elizabeth's mouth rounded into an "O" as she processed the information.

"Is everything okay with Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Huh?"

"You asked us if we've seen Sirius, is everything okay with him?"

"Oh…well, he's been a little moody since yesterday after…" Elizabeth bit her lip, Remus is one of Sirius's best friends, he should know, "After Dumbledore told him that Regulus had been killed."

"He's too hard on himself sometimes." Remus said.

Sirius left work early expecting to find Elizabeth sitting around the flat but the apartment was empty. Sirius began to panic when he couldn't find her in the flat, he apparated to James's but their house was empty. Frustrated, Sirius didn't know where to go; he chanced a visit to Remus's but no one was there either. Sirius didn't know where to go, he knew she wouldn't be at Peter's but he didn't know where else she would be. Sirius thought she might have gone to do some baby shopping with Lily; Sirius apparated to Headquarters hoping that Remus may know something. Sirius walked through the door to Headquarters, his eyes landing on the back of head of long brown hair. Sirius pushed his way through the crowd, spun her around and held her tight by her upper arms.

"Don't ever do that again. Do you understand, do you ever do that again." Sirius slightly shook her as he spoke.

"Sirius, please let me go. Stop it." Elizabeth struggled in his grip.

"Mate, calm down." Remus said, prying Sirius's fingers off Elizabeth. Elizabeth took a step away from him like he was crazy.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said, reaching out for her but she flinched away, "I was so worried about you when I couldn't find you." Elizabeth stepped to him and he wrapped his arms around her, "Don't disappear on me my like again."

"You have to calm down. I'm fine, nothing is going to happen." She whispered in his ear; Sirius nodded silently, "We should head home."

Elizabeth fell asleep while Sirius was still in the shower, he stood in the bathroom doorway watching her sleep. Sirius decided as he watched her sleep that he needed her, that she made his life complete. He crawled into bed next to her, spooning up against her body.

------

"Son of a…" Elizabeth swore as she dived away from a spell and felt the warm blood trickle down her temple. She had three Death Eaters after her; it was another set up, they had been waiting for her when she arrived. She took down two then realized that she couldn't apparate out until she was out of the park. She jumped to her feet but the bracelet that Sirius gave was tangled on the branches of the bush she dived under. She could the see the Death Eaters getting closer faster. She yanked and twisted her wrist trying to get it untangled until the bracelet broke and her wrist was free.

"No." She cried as part of the bracelet hung loosely on a branch and part of it sat in the dirt; she wanted to pick up the pieces but the Death Eaters were too close and the park exit was just a few feet away. Elizabeth dashed towards the park exit and apparated out as soon as she stepped out the gate.

Elizabeth hurried through St. Mungos, dirty and bloodied; she apparated from the park to the hospital. James, Sirius, Remus and a sleeping Peter were in the waiting room of the delivery ward of the hospital.

"Bloody hell." Sirius said, jumping to his feet at the sight of Elizabeth, "What the hell happened to you?" He wiped off some of the dirt with his sleeve.

"It was another set up." Tears began to fall down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry but I've lost the bracelet. It broke and I couldn't go back for it."

"It's okay. Don't worry about. I'd rather it be broke and lost then you." Sirius said as he led her towards the chairs where James and Sirius were sitting, "A little help mate." Sirius said to Remus. Remus tapped his wand to her cut, healing it and cleaning off the dried blood.

"How are you doing?" Elizabeth asked James, putting a comforting hand on his knee. James just shrugged.

"He hasn't talked much." Sirius said.

"I bet."

The doors to the Delivery Rooms swung open, a healer in lime green walked towards them.

"Mr. Potter." She said. James jumped to his feet in the blink of an eye, "Everything is fine; everyone is fine. You're a father." James staggered at her words, "You guys can go in, in just a few minutes."

"You're a father." Sirius said giving a dazed James a hug.

"I'm a father." He mumbled still dazed.

"Yeah you are." Elizabeth cheered giving him a hug.

"You all may come back now." The healer said, holding the doors open for them. They followed James down the hall a little ways until they came to Lily's room. The boys went to follow James to Lily's bedside but Elizabeth held them back. James was in pure awe and pride as he held his new baby boy. James finally looked up from the sleeping bundle in his arms to his friends gathered in the doorway. Elizabeth and the others continued into the room, surrounding James and the newborn baby.

"What's his name?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Harry. Harry James Potter." James muttered.

"He's gorgeous." She told him as he passed Harry to Remus, "We should let you guys rest.

"Sirius can you stay a minute?" James asked he placed Harry in Lily's arms.

Sirius was only a minute longer and he and Elizabeth apparated to their flat.

"They looked so happy." Elizabeth said as she took two beers from the refrigerator.

"Parenthood is really going to suit them." Sirius said taking the beer from Elizabeth, "You know, James named me Godfather." Elizabeth snuggled up to him on the couch, "I told him they should name Remus the Godfather or even name you as guardian but they insisted on me."

"Of course they would; James doesn't trust anyone else with his life other then you, same would go for his son." Elizabeth said. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Elizabeth broke it, "You are feeling better aren't you?"

Sirius nodded slowly, "Yeah; I was just scared. His death hit home and I was afraid of who else I could lose." Elizabeth rubbed his thigh, "I'm sorry if I scared you." He kissed the top of her head, "I love you, do you know that?" Elizabeth giggled and nodded, "I've loved you for so long and it killed me all those years at Hogwarts to see you with all your other boyfriends. Then I knew you were marrying the wrong man when you agreed to marry Travis; I knew because…" He paused for a second and Elizabeth felt him shift his weight, "I knew because it should be me that you were marrying." Elizabeth shot up abruptly; Sirius had a dark blue velvet box in his hand. Elizabeth's eyes widened as Sirius opened the box, "Elizabeth marry me. I need you in my life forever. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth gaped at him and at the large diamond engagement ring then she nodded slowly and found her voice again, "Okay. Yes, I'll marry you."


	17. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**A/n: This chapter is the flashback from the first chapter but don't worry it wont be like reading the first chapter all over.**

**Chapter 17: Betrayal **

Elizabeth and James walked into a muggle Bridal boutique; it was the last of the wedding plans. The wedding was in a month. Sirius had work and Order business, so Elizabeth had asked James to come with her.

"Oh god." Elizabeth said, surrounded by all the wedding dresses, "You've got to be kidding me." James chuckled.

"You've done this before." James said

"That was his mother's."

"What can I help you with?" One of the attendants asked.

"Uhh…a wedding dress." Elizabeth said.

"What kind are you looking for?"

"A white one?" Elizabeth said hesitantly; James snorted behind her.

"Okay, why don't you go in here-" She pulled back the curtain to a dressing room, "And I'll bring you some dresses. You can have a seat." She motioned to a chair facing the dressing room. The attendant came back a few minutes later with some dresses.

Elizabeth stepped out in the first one, it had puffy white sleeves and a skirt just as puffy; James made a face and so did Elizabeth. The next one she stepped out in had just as much puff in the skirt with long sleeves and a high neck, James grimaced at the dress. Elizabeth stepped out in a third one looking like a cupcake with lots of frills; James chocked back a laugh.

"Do you have any with a little less material?" Elizabeth asked exasperated as she stood on the pedestal, looking at herself in the mirror.

The attendant hurried out of the room, returning with a couple more dresses that had a considerable less amount of material.

"Perfect." Elizabeth said taking the dresses from her.

Elizabeth stepped out of the dressing room in a one-piece chiffon spaghetti strap gown with a sweetheart neckline and front ruching. The bodice has crystals cascading down the center and the back had a corset closure and illusion chiffon train. The dress hugged her curves. A smile took over James's face as he stared at her on the pedestal.

"This is it, huh?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Definitely."

"Okay, I'll take it." Elizabeth told the attendant.

Elizabeth was surprised when James appeared in hers and Sirius's fireplace, a week later, asking them over. Harry had already been put to bed when they arrived but that didn't stop Sirius from tiptoeing up stairs to get a peak at him.

"James, what's up?" Elizabeth asked as Sirius came back down the stairs.

James waited until Sirius took a seat next to Elizabeth, "Well, ummm…Dumbledore told us that Voldemort is focused directly on us and that he thinks that we are in grave danger." James took a deep breath, "He thinks we need to go into hiding and I think so too."

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked.

"We're going to cast the Fidelius Charm." James nodded, "We're going to need a Secret Keeper." James looked to Sirius.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah. I'll do anything."

"Thanks mate."

Elizabeth sat at the flat waiting for Sirius to get back from James's. James thought it was best that Elizabeth not be there when the charm is cast and it was killing her slowly. It wasn't just the fact that James was like her brother and she cared for him dearly but he wasn't completely sure when the charm would be lifted and Elizabeth feared that he would miss the wedding; she knew she wouldn't be able to go through with it if he wasn't there to walk her down the aisle. Sirius came back, moody as ever; he refused to talk to her or even look at her. He was fuming; Elizabeth assumed that he was angry over the fact that he wouldn't be able to see James.

-----

He was late. Elizabeth should have known that he would be late; in the twenty years that she has known him, he has rarely been on time. Elizabeth had hoped, though, that tonight he would be on time; her nerves couldn't take him being late tonight, tomorrow is November first…the wedding day. Sirius promised to take her out tonight to help ease her nerves. The fireplace whirled in green flames.

"Finally." Elizabeth said, grabbing her purse and turning towards the fireplace but the man stepping out of it wasn't the one she was expecting, "Remus?" His eyes were red and puffy, "What's wrong?" She asked taking his arm, leading him towards the couch.

"Elizabeth." His voice cracked as he said her name.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked urgently.

"They're dead."

His words stopped her heart, "No, he wouldn't. He isn't…"

"They're dead and Sirius has just been arrested." Silent tears fell down his face.  
The tears finally started falling down Elizabeth's cheeks as reality started to sink in. James is dead and Sirius has been arrested. Elizabeth had never felt so lost in her whole life. James and Sirius had always been there for her, always making sure she was safe and now they both were gone; she had let them down and he had let her down. Anger started to boil deep down in Elizabeth; it was his entire fault, he's betrayed them all. The clock on the mantel stuck midnight; in five hours she would have been getting married.

"He betrayed them." Remus said when he tried to wrap his arms around her and she shrunk away from him.

"You can't think…he couldn't…"

"They're dead." Remus said loudly, "He was the only with the power to save them and he killed them." Remus felt bad for yelling at her, "Voldemort is gone and Harry's still alive."

"What? How?"

"I don't know but Dumbledore wont say where Harry is." Remus said, "I'm going to go to the hearing." Elizabeth nodded slowly, letting him apparate out with her.

They sat in the back, in the shadows like ghosts. Elizabeth watched him being led in, the sight of him struggling against the chains on his wrist. He was roughly shoved into the chair in the middle of the room and chained into the chair. He tossed his hair out of his eyes, as he looked up at the room. Elizabeth wanted to run down to him; to save him from the chains and the eminent horror that she knew was coming.

"Sirius Black." Crouch's voice bellowed through the room, "You are sentenced to life in  
Azkaban."

Elizabeth gripped Remus's hand; they didn't even give him a chance.

"It wasn't me. It was the rat. The rat." Sirius yelled and struggled as they removed him from the chair, "He was my best friend." The door slammed shut, silencing his cries.

Elizabeth couldn't sleep that night, she could smell him on the sheets and see him all around her; it was like torture. Elizabeth stared up at the ceiling; the only thing she could hear was her own breathing. Subconsciously she began playing with the ring on her finger then raised it above her face to stare at it. Elizabeth threw the covers off herself, she shoved the ring into it's box, a place it hasn't been since Sirius proposed, pulled a suitcase out of her closet, filling it with clothes then left.

----

Elizabeth came back a few weeks later with no intent to stay. She packed up her stuff leaving it in storage while she was gone until she finally bought her own place but still never stayed long in England; she could never get over the hurt.

**A/n: One more chapter… **


	18. The Prisoner's Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**A/n: I'm changing up the way the events happen in the book and in the movie.**

**Chapter 18: The Prisoner's Escape**

"You can't be serious." Elizabeth finally managed to say as she stared at the diamond engagement ring, "We can't do that again; you don't want to do that again."

Sirius slowly sat up, retracting the ring, "What do you mean? I love you and want you to be mine forever. Of course I want to do _'this'_ again."

Elizabeth glared at him, "Last time we tried to do this, two of our friends died."

"What?" Sirius asked shocked.

"We were so consumed by the wedding that we couldn't see what was right before our eyes." Elizabeth said, "They died because of our negligence."

"No. You can't think that." Sirius wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight; "You can't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't either of our faults."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth whispered, "I can't lose anyone else."

Sirius rubbed her back, "I promise. Nothing is going to happen to anyone. He's gone now." Sirius slipped the ring on her finger, "I love you." He kissed her gently.

At eight, Elizabeth hurried through the halls of Hogwarts to meet Harry for his last Dementor lesson.

"Hey Harry." She said as she bounded in the room.

A shiny glint on her left had caught Harry's attention as she made her way into the room, "Hey Elizabeth. Where's Professor Lupin tonight?"

"He's not feeling too well." Elizabeth said, "He said this should be your last lesson; he said you've really improved." Harry smiled at her, "Well lets get started."

Harry positioned himself in front of the trunk, waiting for Elizabeth to release the dementor. Elizabeth stepped aside as the dementor slithered out of the trunk; Elizabeth watched amazed as Harry conjured a Patronus on his first try, sending the retreating Boggart back into the trunk.

"Amazing Harry." Elizabeth cheered, giving him a strong hug, "Simple amazing." Elizabeth conjured up two butterbeers, taking a seat on the trunk with the Boggart inside, "I think that deserves a celebration." Harry took a seat next to her, sipping his butterbeer, "School is almost over, you excited?"

Harry shrugged, "I rather it not end." Elizabeth saw the pain on Harry's face.

"You should probably head back to the tower; you don't want to be caught after hours." Elizabeth said, cleaning up the butterbeers.

"Right." Harry said, clearing his throat.

Elizabeth watched Harry head towards his tower before quickly leaving Hogwarts, eager to get back home and to Sirius.

----

Remus sat at his desk preparing for the full moon, watching the Harry and his friends sneak back towards the castle after a trip to Hagrid's then jumping to his feet at the sight of the two new dots…Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Remus grabbed his cloak and sprinted from the room, leaving behind a full vile of a fresh potion on his desk.

----

Elizabeth shivered as she passed the Dementors at the gates of Hogsmeade. She took a couple steps backwards watching them as she did before turning back towards the road. Elizabeth shoved her hands in her jacket pocket as she looked up at the sky; the glow of the full moon was just barely visible behind the thick layer of clouds. Elizabeth walked as quickly as she could with out breaking out in a run down the street; she was so eager to get back to Sirius.

Elizabeth made sure that she locked the door behind her as she got home.

"Sirius." She called, throwing her jacket by the door, "Sirius." She called again when she got no answer. Elizabeth wandered into her living, listening with all her might with for any sign of Sirius. The bathroom was empty and the bedroom was dark. Elizabeth wondered back to the living confused. Elizabeth looked around the room, her gaze landing on the picture on her mantel; everything became clear to Elizabeth and she sprinted from the room back to Hogwarts.

Elizabeth just stepped onto the steps of Hogwarts over looking the grounds. The Whomping Willow tree was frozen and a head of graying blonde hair was disappearing into the tunnel. Elizabeth sprinted towards the tree; the tree began slashing just as Elizabeth got in reach of its branches. The air was knocked out of her as she went flying through the hair but Elizabeth got back to her feet, charging the tree again; she went flying through the air again. Elizabeth sat on her butt, massaging her bruised ribs when the tree froze once again. Elizabeth saw a tail of bushy ginger hair disappear back down the tunnel as she ran towards the tunnel.

Elizabeth had only been inside the Shrieking Shack once before but it wasn't much different then and now. She followed the small animal's footprints amidst the smeared human ones in the dust on the floor.

"Very well. Kill him! But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why." Elizabeth knew that was Remus, it must have been him she saw disappear into the tunnel. Elizabeth couldn't see any of them but she could hear them clearly from her position behind the door.

"I know why! You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead." Elizabeth cringed at Harry's words and knew that Sirius did too.

"No, Harry, it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents, but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead." Elizabeth thought Remus sounded so calm.

"Who was it then?" Harry was getting confused; she could hear it in his voice.

"Peter Pettigrew! And he's in this room, right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out and play!" Elizabeth thought Sirius sounded so impatient, the opposite of his dear friend standing next to him.

Elizabeth gently pushed the door open, standing to her full height as she walked over the threshold; she was met with three wands. Ron was lying on the old bed a look of pain etched on his face along with confusion; Hermione was hovering behind Harry; Harry look angered by his confusion. Remus and Sirius stood across the room from the trio, a small smile on each of their faces when they saw Elizabeth walk in.

"Hello all." Elizabeth said, testing out everyone's nerves as she walked in.

"Took you long enough." Sirius said.

"You shouldn't have even done this." Elizabeth said then glanced around the room, "You obviously didn't think this through."

"We had to come to your rescue once again." Remus laughed.

"Enough talk, let's kill him!" Sirius said. Harry took a step back.

"Wait!" Remus cried

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" Sirius yelled madly. Elizabeth placed a hand on Sirius's arm to calm him down.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus's, Sirius's and Elizabeth's wands flew from their hands towards the door. Elizabeth watched Harry switch his aim from Sirius to the intruder, Snape. Snape turned his gaze to Elizabeth and Remus, "Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you. I told Dumbledore you both were helping an old friend enter the castle and now here's the proof." Snape looked so triumphant.

"Brilliant, Snape- once again you've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, we have some unfinished business to attend to."

Snape raises his wand to Sirius, "Give me a reason. I beg you."

"Severus, don't be a fool…" Remus started.

"He can't help it. It's habit by now." Sirius continued to taunt Snape.

"Sirius, be quiet." Remus growled.

"Be quiet yourself, Remus." Sirius said.

"Listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple." Snape said with a sneer.

"Sirius, stop it. I beg you." Elizabeth said, grabbing Sirius's hand, slightly pulling him back. Sirius ripped his hand from Elizabeth; he never stepped down from Snape.

"And you." Snape growled, turning to Elizabeth, "When you appeared after a twelve year disappearance I knew you had something to do with all of this." Snape's eyes fell to Elizabeth's hand that was still trying to take Sirius's and landing on the diamond on her finger, "Hmm…it seems like it wasn't Black and Lupin that are the old married couple." Elizabeth tried to cover the ring on her finger.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set?" Sirius teased.

Snape lunged forward and put his wand to Sirius's throat, "I could do it you know…but why deny the Dementors? They're so longing to see you." Sirius trembled at Snape's threat, "Do I detect a flicker of fear? Ah, yes. The Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best." A purple and yellow flashes of light hit Snape, he flew backwards sprouting some tentacles and was silent.

"Oh my god." Hermione cried, "We attacked a Professor."

Sirius collected the wands that Snape had stolen, smiling as he looked down at Snape.

"We're going to get expelled." Hermione continued to wail.

"Everything will be all right." Remus told her.

"Let's get on with this." Sirius said impatiently.

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius and walked over to Ron, "Can I please have Scabbers?" Ron did his best to back away from Remus, "I promise you he wont get hurt if he isn't Peter Pettigrew."

Ron took the struggling rat from his pocket and did his best to hand him to Remus but dropped it when it bit him. The rat scurried through the room, dodging the spells aimed at him until both Sirius's and Elizabeth's spells connected. The rat plumped up to a mousy man. The mousy man looked around the room with fear etched in his eyes.

"'Ello Peter." Sirius said.

"Sirius. Remus. My dearest friends." Peter said from a grovel.

Sirius snorted, "Nothing is going to save you. I plan on committing the murder I went to jail for."

Peter whimpered, shuffled to Elizabeth on his knees, "Elizabeth, you've always been so considerate. Please." He begged. Elizabeth looked at him with disgust; Peter saw that he wasn't going to get help from her that he turned his attention on the next person in the room, "Harry. Harry." He said softly, "You're so much like your parents. You look so much like them. Please, Harry." Peter was groveling at his feet.

"Get away from him." Sirius growled, ripping Peter away from Harry, "Enough of this."

"Wait." Harry cried.

"Harry don't feel sorry for this." Sirius growled.

"I think Harry has some say in this." Elizabeth reasoned.

"This affects him just as much as you." Remus said.

"I-I don't think that my parents would want you to become a murder." Harry said, "I think you should hand him over to the dementors."

"Then you could prove your innocence, too." Elizabeth added. Sirius looked betrayed and upset.

"If that's what you want." Sirius said disappointed; ropes shot out of his wand, binding Peter, "We'll take him to Dumbledore."

The room was still uneasy with tension. Sirius made his way to Ron while Remus went to tend to Snape.

"What are you doing?" Ron screeched when Sirius reached out for his leg.

"Calm down." Sirius said dryly, "Sorry about the bite, I reckon that twinges a bit."

"A bit? A bit?" Ron screeched, "You almost tore my leg off!"

"I _was_ going for the rat." Sirius said, "Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact, more than once, James suggested that I make the change permanent. The tail I could live with but the fleas? They're murder." He laughed.

Elizabeth squatted next to Sirius, "James wasn't the only one who thought the change was for the better." Elizabeth laughed, "Why don't you go help Remus and I'll fix up Ron."

"Hermione, you go first following Crookshanks then Ron and Remus with Pettigrew. I'll follow you guys with Snape and Harry then Elizabeth." Sirius said after everyone was ready to leave, "Take it slow and be careful."

Everyone followed Sirius's directions and slowly made their way out of the Shrieking shack and through the tunnel. Elizabeth snickered a couple times as Sirius let Snape's head hit the tunnel roof.

"You know James and Lily named me your Godfather." Sirius said after him and Harry walked in silence for a few minutes. Harry nodded mutely, "It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily, and you so little. But know this, the ones who love us never really leave us. And you can always find them; in here." Sirius put his hand over Harry's heart, "When this is all over you are welcome to come live with me." Sirius said as they approached the exit to the tunnel, "That is if you want to." Sirius added unsurely.

"Are you mad? Of course I want to leave the Durselys. Have you got a house? When can I move in?" Harry asked excitedly.

They all stepped out of the tunnel and quickly got out of reach of the willow's unforgiving branches when Remus froze in mid-step.

"Professor?" Ron asked timidly.

"Remus?" Sirius asked slowly.

"He must not have take his potion tonight." Elizabeth said rushing forward; she looked to the sky just as the clouds were parting and the full moon came in view.

Remus howled in pain as his body began to contort and change into his werewolf form.

"Nice doggie…nice doggie." Ron muttered.

"Ron, step away. Slowly." Elizabeth said but with Pettigrew still on his arm it was harder said than done. As Ron struggled to get away from Remus, Pettigrew found his opportunity to escape; he transformed into a his rat form and started to scurry away.

"Peter." Sirius growled, letting Snape fall to the ground and trying to dive after him.

"Sirius, be careful." Elizabeth cried when Remus turned his attention from the trio to himself.

"Remus, my dear friend I know you can hear me." Sirius said cautiously.

"Step away Black." Snape commanded. Sirius looked to Elizabeth when he realized that Snape had gotten his wand back.

Elizabeth bit her lip, "I wasn't paying attention; it was in my pocket." She confessed.

Sirius sighed, "Snape for once don't stick our nose in other people's business."

"Black, if you do not step away I will make you." Snape threatened. All of the conversation had annoyed Remus, he howled loudly and clawing towards Sirius. Sirius ducked out of the way. Sirius quickly transformed into a dog, leading Remus away from the others. Remus and Sirius started to tussle a little bit and Sirius was tossed down the hill; Remus was distracted by the howl of another werewolf from the forest.

"Sirius." Harry cried when he heard his yelp. Harry ran towards the hill that Sirius disappeared down.

"Harry." Elizabeth yelled, trying to stop him.

"Don't move Dolohov" Snape growled.

"Snape don't be stupid." Elizabeth said over her shoulder.

"Stupefy." Elizabeth heard behind her before she fell into the ground.

Elizabeth was in Dumbledore's office when she woke up. She jumped to her feet, searching for her wand.

"You wont find it." A voice said from behind her; Dumbledore had just walked into his office, "It's been confiscated. Severus has seemed to have the Minister convinced that you have been helping Mr. Black." His eyes lingered to her hand, like everyone else has.

"He didn't do it." Elizabeth cried.

"So I've heard." Dumbledore said whimsically.

"You can't let them…" Elizabeth pleaded.

"It's seems have no say on who the Minister brings to Mr. Black in the tallest tower in the east wing." He said with a small smile playing on his lips. Elizabeth nodded a thank you and ran from the room.

The silver moon illuminated the tower as Elizabeth stepped off the last step to the top of the tower. Sirius was sitting in the along the bars, staring up at the sky; he ignored Elizabeth when she sat down next to him on the other side of the bars. He slowly took her hand; silent tears fell down Elizabeth's cheeks. She was going to lose him again and Elizabeth doesn't think she could go through it all again. It hurt so much the first time then getting him back and having him ripped away from her again, was so cruel.

"They took my wand…I can't…" Elizabeth said between tears.

"It's okay. Ssh…" Sirius coaxed, "I love you. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth cried harder, "I-I love you t-too." A large shadow in the sky caught Elizabeth's attention, "Sirius." She whimpered.

"Leave." He commanded.

"I'm not…"

"I don't want you here for this."

"Sirius!"

"Harry?" Sirius got to his feet, squinting through the bars, "That's not a dementor." Buckbeak landed in front of the cell with Hermione and Harry on his back, "What are you doing?"

"Rescuing you." Hermione said, "Step back." With a wave of her wand the lock was blasted off.

"Alohomora would have worked." Sirius said. Hermione smiled timidly.

"You have to go." Harry ushered.

"Elizabeth." Sirius said, turning away from Buckbeak.

"You have to go right now." She said, "Go somewhere safe. Owl me and I'll be there." Sirius pulled her into a kiss and Elizabeth pulled away prematurely, "You have to go."

Harry, Hermione and Elizabeth watched Sirius disappear but Hermione spoke up again.

"Harry, we have to get going." She said.

Elizabeth followed them back to the Hospital wing where Dumbledore was just stepping out the door.

"We did it." Hermione cheered.

"Did what?" He asked them as they slipped passed him into the Hospital Wing; Elizabeth was just able to peek in before the door closed.

"A time turner." She whispered.

"I believe this is yours." Dumbledore handed her wand.

"Where is he?" Snape growled storming up the steps to the Hospital Wing just as Elizabeth was putting her wand in her back pocket, "He's gone and they helped him." Snape threw open the door to the Hospital Wing; Harry and Hermione were in their beds, "Where is her?" Snape interrogated.

"Who? Professor." Hermione asked innocently.

"Black, I know you helped him escape."

"We've been here since you brought us back from the tree." Harry said.

"He did it! I know he did it." Snape told Dumbledore.

"Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Hermione can be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further." Dumbledore said; Elizabeth had to bit the inside of her cheek to keep her smile small. Snape gave her a threatening look as he left the Hospital wing.

----

School ended the day earlier, leaving Elizabeth alone. She packed up her house ready to move back to her old home; with a wave of her wand the boxes disappeared, leaving her standing an empty house. A large tropical red bird, fluttered against her window.

"What the…" Elizabeth said as she opened the window. The bird barely fit through her window, coming to rest on the empty mantle. She took the letter off the bird's leg, immediately recognizing the handwriting. She read over the letter three times before apparating out with a large smile as the tropical red bird flew back out the window.

**A/n: I was actually going to make the chapter before this the final chapter but I wanted the story to end on a happy note. Thanks for reading and I really appreciate Nicoley117-MissBlueMartini and lilyfan06 for sticking with my story and leaving me such wonderful reviews and I'm willing to _try_ writing a sequel if you two really want one. I am going to try and finish Blossoming and I really want to rewrite Blood is Always Thicker Than Water; so those are my next two projects on here. Thanks again to every who read (even if you didn't review).**


End file.
